


Drunk Beginnings

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Career Change, Drunk Texting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mick Rory Cooks, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: It starts with a misspelled text but has the potential to become much, much more.





	1. Punctuation Is Our Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Rogue Family. It’s been a few months since Snart was busted out of Iron Heights by Mardon. Legends happened, but is only vaguely referenced/mostly ignored in this story, so let’s pretend he either didn’t die, or the Oculus didn’t have a fail-safe and was destroyed without anyone sacrificing themselves. (Or duct tape. Seriously, people. Why does no one carry duct tape on time missions?!) Also, Barry moved out of Joe’s house after the Singularity, back when he was distancing himself from everyone, simply because I want him to.

_(received) Youu ruined it_

Barry frowned as he read the message, but without any context, he could only assume it was sent to him by mistake. It was an unknown number, after all. Deciding to ignore it, he put his phone back in his pocket and continued his grocery shopping. With his increased metabolism and huge appetite, he often had to worry about fainting from hypoglycemia now. Hence, his fourth trip to the store in two weeks. Luckily he had a good paying job, or else he’d either go broke or die of starvation. He was just grabbing a dozen frozen pizzas when his phone buzzed again. He pulled it out and frowned at the new message.

_(received) Planned especially forr you but you ignored me_

Barry chuckled before replying. Someone was obviously in trouble with their significant other.

_(sent) You have the wrong person._

He had barely gone through the aisle when it buzzed again. With an audible groan, he opened the new message.

_(received) So cold Scarlett_

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose before responding. There was only one person who called him that. Could his evening get any worse? It was supposed to be his night off. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Snart and his cold gun. Wait… wasn’t Snart supposed to be time traveling or something? 

_(sent) How did you get my number?_

_(received) Stole it_

_(received) Is what I do_

_(received) Miiss you_

‘Miss you’??? What the hell was that about? Was Snart really aware of who he was talking to? Maybe he was intoxicated? There were some misspelled words, which didn’t seem like something Snart would tolerate normally. Nothing else made sense.

_(sent) Are you drunk?_

_(received) Possibly_

_(received) yesss_

Barry huffed and looked at his half full cart. He knew he was going to regret this, but he couldn’t, in good conscience, leave a drunk Captain Cold unsupervised. Who knew what kind of mischief he’d get into. 

_(sent) Where are you?_

_(received) Bar_

_(sent) WHICH bar?_

_(received) Docks_

Barry sped through the (thankfully) mostly empty store and returned everything to it’s shelf before zipping outside and racing toward the docks. There were two slightly seedy bars in that area, but he found Cold in the first one he checked. Stamping out his burning soles, he walked in and headed straight for his supposed nemesis. Snart looked up, eyes half-lidded and a cheerful smile on his face. (And wasn’t that just a tiny bit creepy to see on the usually smirking face?)

“Barry!” he called out happily. 

Barry choked off a growl, trying to be patient with the intoxicated man. “Snart, you’ve had enough. I’ll take you home.”

The older man’s smile grew wider. “Why, Barry,” he slurred, “are you propercizing... proprosing... hitting on me?” he asked with an exaggerated wink.

Barry could feel his face burning. “No!” he hissed, trying not to attract too much attention. He grabbed Snart’s arm and helped him stand. Snart swayed slightly, forcing Barry to wrap an arm around his waist for balance. “Give me an address,” he ordered.

Snart snorted and leaned his face closer to Barry’s. “127 Crestview Hill. Apartment 3.”

“That’s MY address,” Barry said with exasperation.

Cold nodded and laid his head on Barry’s shoulder. “Tired,” he mumbled. “You ignored me, Scarlet. Not nice. I saved the world and everything but you didn’t even show.”

Barry rolled his eyes and walked toward the door, practically carrying the other man. Once outside he checked to make sure no one was around before speeding them to his apartment. When they got inside Cold swayed slightly before his skin turned green. Barry sped them into the bathroom in time for Cold to lose the contents of his stomach. He rubbed Snart’s back gently and held a cold washcloth to his forehead.

Snart finished heaving, so Barry got him some water to rinse his mouth out with before guiding him into the bedroom. He grabbed some sweats and a hoodie and helped Snart get changed, ignoring Snart’s slurred remarks about peeking. Then he guided the older man back to the living room where he collapsed onto the couch cushions and fell asleep almost immediately. 

Barry glared down at the unconscious man for a long moment before heading to his bedroom. He changed into pajamas, then went to the kitchen to make himself a couple of sandwiches. Hopefully things would be better in the morning.


	2. Lunch and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len continue to interact, through text and in person.

_(CC) What are you doing?_

Barry frowned as he read the text. A week ago he had to pull Snart from a bar near the docks because the man had been three sheets in the wind. Snart had slept it off on Barry’s couch, since he didn’t really know where else to take the thief. He’d still been there when Barry had to leave for work. He probably should have woken Snart up and sent him off to the closest safe house, but to be honest, the older man had looked exhausted and Barry just couldn’t force himself to do it. Instead he set a glass of water and some Tylenol on the coffee table, along with a note letting him know he was welcome to shower and eat, but to lock up when he left. When he got home that evening, his clothes were folded neatly on the end of the bed, the water glass washed and sitting in the dish drain. Taped to the door was a piece of paper that read, ‘Thanks’. Oh, and some of his DVDs were missing.

_(Scarlet) Working._

_(CC) Bored. Have lunch with me._

Barry stared at the new message with surprise. Snart was asking him to share a meal? Was he on another Earth? Had a meta zapped Snart and fried his brain?

_(Scarlet) Are you drunk again?_

_(CC) No._

_(CC) There’s a great bistro three blocks east of the station._

No misspelled words and Snart was using punctuation today, so maybe he really was sober. That still didn’t explain the invitation.

_(Scarlet) I can’t have lunch with you! You’re a criminal!_

_(CC) And you’re a goody two shoes but I’m willing to overlook that._

_(Scarlet) Insults get you ignored._

_(CC) I’ll pay._

_(Scarlet) Ten minutes._

Barry shoved his phone into his back pocket and put away the files he had been reading. He spotted Joe and Wally talking to Iris and slipped down the back stairs before they could spot them. He’d never be able to explain where he was going and why. Not to mention, Joe would probably arrest Snart before the bill was paid.

Besides, he wasn’t even really sure why he was going. It wasn’t just for a free meal, although he’d never admit that aloud. The fact was, he liked going up against Snart. Their fights were more like challenges than life-and-death battles. Ever since they had struck a deal with one another, he had come to appreciate the thief’s sense of honor. 

It didn’t hurt that Snart was pleasant to look at either. The salt and pepper hair, the intense blue eyes, and those muscular legs were very attractive. Barry had no clue when he began feeling attracted to Snart, but the truth was, he had played more than one starring role in Barry’s fantasies. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. Iris, especially, would never let him live it down. And maybe he had missed the overly dramatic thief while he had been gone.

Reaching the bistro, Barry pulled the door open and stepped inside. There weren’t a lot of lunch customers yet, so it was easy to spot Snart at a table by the window. Barry shrugged off his jacket as he walked over and laid it across the back of his chair before sitting down.

Snart smirked wickedly before leaning back in his chair. “So, do you fold this easy for everyone, Scarlet?”

Barry snorted, reaching for the little laminated menu. “Like I’m going to turn down a free meal, no matter who the company is,” he shot back.

“Chilly reception,” Snart teased. “And here I thought we were friends.”

Barry’s eyebrows rose as he looked up. “Why would you think that, Snart?”

“Call me Len,” he said. “Do you let other criminals sleep with you?”

The waitress who had been walking by stumbled slightly, her eyes widening comically. Barry could feel his cheeks heating up. That didn’t stop him from glaring at Sn… Len. “One, you sleeping off a bender on my couch is hardly us sleeping together. Two, I want my Doctor Who DVDs back. Why you stole them, I’ll never understand. And three, it’s none of your business who I sleep with.”

“I’m a thief,” Len shrugged with amusement. “It’s what I do. Surely you didn’t expect me to leave empty-handed?”

Barry groaned and braced his head in his left hand. “You give me a headache,” he grumbled.

Len chuckled and tapped the menu in Barry’s hands. “Order.”

Barry smirked as he turned his eyes to the list. “Just so you know, I eat a lot.”

“I can afford it,” Len replied.

Barry huffed under his breath as he scanned the menu. He didn’t want to know where Len got the money. Plausible deniability. 

***

_(CC) Did you steal my DVDs?_

_(Scarlet) You mean the Doctor Who DVDs you stole from me?_

_(CC) That’s cold, Red._

_(Scarlet) That’s justice._

_(CC) I’m also missing a lava cake._

_(Scarlet) I had to search 18 different warehouses to find my DVDs._

_(CC) You. Stole. **MY**. Cake._

_(Scarlet) You. Stole. My. DVDS._

_(CC) Which you got back. Will I get my cake back?_

_(Scarlet) I admit nothing._

_(Scarlet) But if it makes you feel better, I’ll buy you cupcakes._

_(CC) No trait is more justified that revenge in the right time and place. -Kahane_

_(Scarlet) Did you just quote a radical rabbi?_

_(CC) It’s appropriate._

_(Scarlet) Just because you can’t see me doesn’t mean I’m not rolling my eyes. Good night._

_(CC) I hope my cake gives you indigestion._

_(CC) Good night._

***

Lisa looked at the kitchen counter with wide eyes. “Lenny?”

Len walked into the room and stared at her expressionlessly. “Yes?”

Lisa gestured toward the counter. “Should I be worried?”

“About what?” he asked, grabbing a cupcake from a platter.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said sarcastically. “Maybe because there are a hundred cupcakes stacked up everywhere. The last time he went on a baking binge was right before he burned down half of eighteenth street.”

“Mick didn’t make these,” Len replied, licking icing off his fingers.

“Then why are there a hundred cupcakes in our kitchen?” she demanded.

Len shrugged and grabbed a second one before heading back to the living room. “I like cupcakes.”

Lisa huffed and glared at his retreating back. “You eat all these and you’ll end up with indigestion!” Len gave a sharp bark of laughter. Lisa decided to ignore him and his increasingly weird moods lately. Instead she grabbed a red velvet cupcake and ate it.

***

_(Scarlet) Huuuunnngggrrrryyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(CC)???_

_(Scarlet) My stomach is literally eating itself!_

_(CC) And this is my problem why?_

_(Scarlet) You made me stop your heist on an empty stomach._

_(CC) Maybe you should manage your time better._

_(Scarlet) I don’t want to eat alone. I’ll order some pizzas._

_(CC) Fine. You owe me._

_(Scarlet) Whatever. BYOB._

_(CC) Knew there was a catch._

_(Scarlet) Shut up. I’ll let you pick the movie._

_(CC) Deal._


	3. Playoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len introduces Barry to hockey.

_(CC) Playoffs are tonight._

Barry frowned as he read that. Over the last couple of weeks he had been randomly texting with Len. Not too often, but frequent enough for him to think of Len in friendlier terms. They had even eaten together a few times.

_(Scarlet) What are you talking about?_

_(CC) Penguins vs. Rangers._

_(Scarlet) That’s hockey, right?_

_(CC) Peasant. Yes, hockey._

Barry rolled his eyes even though Len couldn’t see him. He tossed some more popcorn in his mouth, eyes locking onto the TV for a moment while John Wick completely obliterated the men in the club. Once the action died down a little he turned his attention back to the phone.

_(Scarlet) Well, have fun. Hope your team wins._

_(CC) It’s like you don’t know me at all, Scarlet! The Toronto Blueshirts are my team._

Barry was trying to think of a reply when there was a knock on his door. He put the phone down, paused the movie and walked over, hoping it wasn’t Ms. Grady from across the hall. She was looking for boytoy number 5 (or was it 6 now?) and seemed to think that Barry was ripe for seducing. He opened the door, pasting a neural look on his face. 

“Hope you like Thai food,” Len said, pushing past Barry into the apartment.

Barry stammered out a hesitant affirmative as he watched the criminal plop down on the sofa and begin unpacking takeout containers. Once the food was set on the table Len turned to smirk at him.

“Might wanna close the door,” he suggested dryly.

Barry shut the door but stayed beside it. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you,” Len drawled. “It’s the playoffs.”

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose. “And that means what to me?”

Len snorted as he opened a bottle of water. “It means that it’s my civic duty to educate you on the fine sport of hockey.”

“I’m not a sports fan,” Barry pointed out. “Besides, I’m watching a movie.”

Len glanced at the TV briefly. “It’s Keanu Reeves. You’re not missing much.”

“It’s John Wick,” Barry objected. He flashed over to the couch and grabbed the remote that Len was reaching for. “This movie is great!”

Len shot him a disbelieving look. “Reeves has never been ‘great’. Mildly entertaining as a teenage slacker/time traveler, maybe. It’s debatable. But never great.”

Barry glared at the older man. “I love this movie. I’ve seen it seven times.”

“Then you already know how it ends,” Len pointed out, trying to take the remote. Barry quickly sat on the hand holding the remote. Len rolled his eyes. “Now you’re being childish.”

“My apartment,” Barry pointed out.

Len narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “I brought you food.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Barry pointed out stubbornly.

Len stared at him for several seconds before smirking. “Fine.”

Barry watched him suspiciously. “Really?”

Len picked up a fork and opened a container. “Yes. You watch your movie. I’ll eat my food.”

The enticing smell of Thai shrimp and spinach made Barry’s mouth water. He looked over the table and noticed there was a cup of butternut squash soup, his favorite. He glanced toward Len who was still grinning. Barry groaned as he rose up enough to pull his hand free. He shoved the remote toward Len and grabbed the soup. 

“Ass,” he mumbled.

Len chuckled as he turned off the movie and switched the channel. 

***

“Why isn’t anyone guarding the net thingy?” asked Barry, eyes on the game.

“They pulled the goalie to up their odds,” Len explained, leaning forward, elbows braced on his knees. “The Penguins need another goal to tie the game if they want to have a chance of winning in overtime. By pulling the goalie, they now have six players who can possibly score on the ice while the Rangers only have five.”

“But doesn’t that make it easier for the other team to score?”

“If the Rangers could get the puck down to the other end, sure, but the Penguins are doing a good job of keeping the other team away from their goal.”

Barry reached over and grabbed the last sausage roll, popping it in his mouth quickly. “Seems risky to me,” he remarked.

Len shrugged, picking up his water. “It’s a risky game,” he said quietly.

Later, after Len had left and he was cleaning up the remains of the meal, Barry replayed that remark in his head. He had a feeling Len was talking about more than just hockey, and wasn’t that a heady thought?


	4. Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texting between the two men starts to bring them a bit closer.

_(CC) It’s no use planning for you if you don’t actually show, Scarlet._

_(Scarlet) You aren’t the only villain in Central, you know._

_(CC) The only one that matters._

_(Scarlet) God, your ego is huge!_

_(CC) You’re a bit of a size queen, huh?_

_(Scarlet) You’re impossible. Good night._

_(CC) Sweet dreams._

_***_

_(CC) You didn’t exactly put your best foot forward tonight, Red._

_(Scarlet) ha Very funny, Cold. I’ll stop you next time._

_(CC) I’m shivering with fear._

_(Scarlet) I hate you._

_(CC) No need to be so cold. How’s the nose?_

_(Scarlet) Caitlin had to re-break it when I got back. How do you think it feels? ):_

_(CC) You’ll live. Plans for Sunday?_

_(Scarlet) On call. Why?_

_(CC) No reason._

_(Scarlet) Dammit, Len! Can’t you take the weekend off???_

_(CC) See ya later, Scarlet._

_***_

_(Scarlet) You told Rory who I am?????_

_(CC) No. I kept my promise._

_(Scarlet) He called me by my name!_

_(CC) He recognized you when we got arrested the first time we faced off. He’s more observant than most people think._

_(Scarlet) Wait! That means he’s known for almost two years!_

_(CC) He knew a month before I did. Bastard wouldn’t tell me. He still likes to bring it up on occasion._

_(Scarlet) You know, somehow that makes me like him more._

_(CC) More? Does the fastest man alive have a crush?_

_(Scarlet) You are such a jerk sometimes!_

_(CC) That wasn’t a no._

_(Scarlet) I don’t have a crush on Heatwave! He’s a little too maniacal for me._

_(CC) I’ll let him down easy for you._

_(Scarlet) Ass._

_***_

_(Scarlet) Lose something?_

_(CC) IT WAS YOU?!!_

_(CC) Where is it, Red?!_

_(Scarlet) Ask me nicely._

_(CC) This isn’t funny!!!_

_(Scarlet) Are you sure? Cause I’m laughing._

_(CC) So help me, if it’s not back in five minutes, I’m coming for it!_

_(Scarlet) image of Barry wearing Cold’s parka_

**Five minutes later**

_(Scarlet) Len?_

_(Scarlet) The silent treatment? Really? What are you, five?_

_(Scarlet) Fine, you drama queen._

**Ten minutes later**

Len stepped out of the bathroom, still a bit blissed out from the intense orgasm he had just had. He froze (no pun intended) when he saw his parka laying across his couch. He looked around the room, but he was alone. 

Had Barry heard him? Had he known what Len was doing in the shower? Fuck! He was pretty certain he had said Scarlet’s name aloud at least once. Embarrassed, he walked over and picked up his parka so he could hang it back up. He groaned when he caught the scent of Barry’s aftershave coming from the inside of the hood.

He had two options. Get it dry cleaned, or…or wear it as is, and suffer from inappropriately timed erections. Like the one the photo gave him. Like the one the scent was giving him now. Len moaned and went to get dressed. Dry cleaning it was.

***

_(CC) Mick’s barbecuing. Wants to know if you’re coming._

_(Scarlet) Hell yes! When? Where? Should I bring anything?_

_(CC) I’m hurt. I plan a fun heist and you ignore me. Mick offers a chicken leg and you’re all over him._

_(Scarlet) Food trumps jewelry._

_(CC) Blasphemy! Take it back or you get no ribs._

_(Scarlet) LMAO!!!_

_(CC) Not joking, Scarlet._

_(Scarlet) Oh great and mighty Ice King, Lord of the Puns, I humbly beg your forgiveness._

_(CC) Sarcasm? Really?_

_(Scarlet) Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?_

_(CC) I like it when you beg. Meet us on the roof of Saints and Sinners at 8pm._

_(Scarlet) You’re the best, Len!_

_***_

_(CC) Hello, kid._

_(Scarlet) Kid? You haven’t used that name in a long time._

_(CC) What should I call you?_

_(Scarlet) What’s wrong with the usual?_

_(Scarlet) Are you drunk again?_

_(CC) If I was, would you take advantage of a golden opportunity?_

_(Scarlet) LISA???_

_(CC) So you know who I am. Only seems fair I know who you are._

_(Scarlet) Why do you have Len’s phone?_

_(CC) You must be close if my brother lets you call him that._

_(Scarlet) Um, we’re friends._

_(CC) Your contact info is listed as Kid. Are you even legal?_

_(Scarlet) I’m 26!_

_(CC) Lenny’s 44. Is this some sort of daddy kink?_

_(Scarlet) OMG!!! NO!!!_

_(CC) Sorry, Scarlet. My sister is a little too nosy for her own good._

_(Scarlet) It’s okay. She’s a little scary, though._

_(CC) You have no idea._

_(Scarlet) Well, no harm, no foul. Have a good night._

_(CC) Sweet dreams._

_***_

_(CC) Hungry?_

_(Scarlet) Am I ever not?_

_(CC) Point. I’ll pick up pizzas. Meet you at your apartment in thirty._

_(Scarlet) Awesome!_

_***_

_(Scarlet) Busy?_

_(CC) I can clear my schedule. What’s up?_

_(Scarlet) I have Chinese food and Maltese Falcon on blu-ray. You said it was one of your favorites. Thought I’d give it a try._

_(CC) On my way._

_***_

_(CC) Take May 29th off. No work, no Flash._

_(Scarlet) Why?_

_(CC) Just go with it, Scarlet. Trust me._

_(Scarlet) Okay._


	5. Under the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finally discovers who her brother's new friend is.

Despite what most people thought, Barry wasn’t truly a reckless or impulsive person. He really did think things through, usually at the speed of light. The problem was, Barry was hopelessly optimistic. He had absolute faith in humanity, and tended to err on the side of trust. He put his faith in people a little too easily. That’s why so many knew his secret identity. So, when he heard of a possible mutiny among the rogues and that Len may have been hurt during a battle with Mardon and Bivolo, he didn’t hesitate to rush over and check on him. Barry didn’t even bother knocking on the door of Len’s current safe house. He just phased through the wall, his concern for Len’s well-being greater than the worry for his own safety. That’s how he ended up with Lisa’s gun an inch from his nose.

Her furious eyes held his worried ones steadily. “One move and I’ll have a brand new golden statue for my garden,” she hissed.

Mick stuck his head out of the kitchen to see what was going on. He grunted and shook his head with annoyance. “If she shoots you, Snart’s gonna be pissed,” he warned. “You shoulda knocked, Red.”

Lisa’s eyes widened a little in surprise at Mick’s casual acceptance of the Flash’s appearance. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded of the pyro.

Barry placed a hand over the barrel of her gun, but didn't push it away, still focused solely on Len. “Is he hurt?” he asked quickly. “How bad is it?”

Lisa’s lips twisted into a scowl. “You are not taking him!” she hissed. “He’s hurt! Fight him fair and square! That’s what a hero is supposed to do, right? Fight fair and square?”

Barry frowned and shook his head. “Take him where?” His eyes widened and his mouth opened. “Oh god! Does he need a hospital? Is he dying? Please tell me he’s not dying!”

Lisa stared at him in stunned disbelief. “W-what?”

Mick came out of the kitchen with an ice pack and handed it to Barry. “He’s okay. Just banged up. Give him this, kid.”

Barry nodded and sped around Lisa and down the hall. He skidded just outside the door and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the worst.

“Get in here, Scarlet,” a grumpy voice called out. “I can smell the lightning.”

Barry’s shoulders slumped in relief and he threw open the door. Len was sitting on the bed, propped up by pillows behind him back and one under his left ankle. Barry walked over and handed him the ice pack before gingerly sitting on the side of the bed. Now that he could see Len was essentially okay, he fully relaxed and looked the older man over carefully. “Not sure the line works in this case,” he mumbled.

Len quirked an eyebrow as he leaned forward and placed the ice pack on his swollen ankle. “What line?”

Barry pushed back his cowl and smirked. “You know the one. I say ‘wow, you look like hell’ and you reply ‘you should see the other guy’. Because I’m pretty sure that for him to look worse, he’d have to be dead. And run over by that Zamboni thing. Maybe chewed up by wolves...”

Len glared at him, but the look was diminished by the bruised cheekbone, black eye and swollen bottom lip. “Don’t make me ice you, Barry.”

Barry snorted and nodded his head toward the gun across the room. “Bet I can reach it first.”

“And you call me cold?” Len muttered.

Barry rolled his eyes. “God! No more puns!”

“Wait! Cisco’s nerdy friend is the Flash?!!”

Barry and Len looked over at Lisa, standing in the doorway looking shocked. Barry blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Um, hi?” He looked back at Len with amusement. “You know, I thought for sure you or Mick would have told her already.”

“Why bother?” Len grumbled. “You suck at keeping a secret identity.”

“Hey!” Barry objected. “There are a lot more people who don’t know than do!”

Len snorted. “Sure. But they’ll be up to speed before long, the way you’re going.”

“No puns!” Barry growled. “We agreed!!”

Len smirked. “I agreed to nothing.”

“Ass,” Barry grumbled.

Lisa looked at Mick who was standing beside her as they watched the two banter. “Why aren’t you freaked out by this?” she hissed.

Mick snorted. “You should see them play poker. Watch this,” Mick whispered before clearing his throat and grinning at Barry. “Hey, kid. There’s pizza in the kitchen. Join me?”

Barry shot to his feet and sped over to Mick immediately, eyes bright and shiny, like a puppy. “Yes, please!”

Lisa was almost dumbfounded by the sudden look of jealousy that crossed her brother’s face. She snuck a peek at Barry who was eagerly following Mick from the room without so much as a goodbye before turning back to Len. His expression more closely resembled a thundercloud as he glared at the empty doorway. “You like him!” she accused after she hurriedly closed the door for a bit of privacy.

Len tensed for a second before slumping back against the pillows. “A little louder, sis. Not everyone on the hemisphere heard you,” he growled.

Lisa stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head in exasperation. “Only you could fall for your own worst enemy, Lenny! You know this is crazy, right?”

Len hesitated a moment before shaking his head. “Maybe. Maybe not. I have feelings for him I’ve never had for anyone before, Lisa. And I’m starting to think that maybe he cares about me, too. I have to try.”

Before she could think of something to say the door opened and Barry strolled in carrying a tray of pizza and breadsticks. “Hungry, Len?”

Lisa watched as her brother smirked and shifted to the side so Barry could sit beside him. “Sure, Scarlet.”

Needing to think about this more, she left the room and headed to the kitchen where Mick was eating. “How long have you known?” she demanded.

“That your brother’s in love with the Flash?” Lisa nodded and Mick shrugged. “Two years, give or take.” She glared at him and he rolled his eyes. “Think about it,” he said. “When does Snart ever let anyone set rules for him? How often did one of his heists fail before the kid showed up? When’s the last time he hooked up with anyone? Snart’s been head over heels since he met Barry. He just didn’t know it until Lewis tried to kill him.”

Lisa sat down and sighed. “And the Flash?”

Mick shrugged. “Not sure how he feels. He’s like a pup, always so damn excitable and happy, it’s hard to say if it’s cause of your brother or cause it’s a day ending in ‘Y’. Either way, he treats Snart pretty good. Doesn’t bitch about the Cold stuff and he makes your brother smile. Hell, even I think he’s adorable. Barry’s nice. You’ll like him, too.”

“We’ll see,” Lisa said stubbornly.

Mick just continued to eat. He knew how easily the kid wormed his way into your heart.


	6. May 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally finds out what Len has been planning.

**May 29th**

_(CC) Outside._

Barry pulled on his shoes and grabbed a jacket before leaving the apartment. How he lets himself get talked into these things he’ll never understand. He sped down the back staircase and into the back seat of the car. Mick jumped slightly before shooting him a glare. Lisa and Len both looked back at him with amusement.

“No speed today, Scarlet,” Len ordered. 

Barry pouted slightly before buckling in and shrugging. “You never did tell me what we’re doing today.”

“It’s your idea of heaven, skinny,” Mick chuckled. “A food show.”

Barry frowned at the pyromaniac. “What’s a food show?”

Lisa smirked. “Oh, sweetie, you’re gonna love this. It’s a convention of food companies, restaurateurs and chefs. They set up booths where you can sample the foods they offer.”

Barry’s jaw dropped. “That’s a thing?” he asked breathlessly. He looked at Len with wide eyes. “Honestly? Is this for real? Don’t lie, Len! Please let this be a thing!”

“Yes, Scarlet,” Len replied, clearly amused. “We go to the one in Branson every year. Mick loves to cook, and he always manages to find a few new recipes at these things.”

Barry slumped back against the seat. “Every year?” he mumbled in awe. “There’s one every year and no one told me? Wait, you cook, Mick? Like cook-cook? Not just barbecue? Oh god! The lava cake I got from Len was made by you!”

“You mean the lava cake you stole,” Len grumbled.

Barry grinned unabashedly. “You mean the lava cake I liberated from a known criminal? I removed it from your evil influence and gave it a warm, loving home.”

Len glared at Barry through the rear view mirror. “You ate my cake. You didn’t even share. Now who’s the thief?”

Barry grinned as Lisa’s laughter brought tears to her eyes. “Chill out, Len. I replaced it with cupcakes, remember?”

“Which you also ate half of,” Len grumbled, trying not to smile at Barry’s pun. 

Mick was openly laughing at Len now, too. Lisa stopped laughing finally and turned to look at Barry. “That’s where all those cupcakes came from? Well, today you won’t have to ‘liberate’ any food. It’s all free for the sampling.” 

Len glanced in the rear view mirror at the utter joy on Barry’s face. Guess that old saying is true, he thought to himself. The way to Barry’s heart was definitely through his stomach. He turned his attention back to the road and merged into the next lane, feeling hopeful.

***

Barry dropped down on a bench and groaned. Len sat down beside him and held out a small bottle of Tums. Barry gratefully accepted four and popped them in his mouth. While he chewed he rubbed his stomach in small circles.

“I have to admit, Scarlet, I may have underestimated how much you could eat,” he teased.

Barry grinned happily, letting his head drop back. “Did you try those artisan Angus beef burgers with the dill sauce? I loved the cinnamon-strawberry tarts, too. The best were those cheddar and cream cheese salmon cakes, though!”

Len snorted, sipping the last of the herbal tea he had snagged from one of the booths. “So, where to now?”

Barry groaned as he looked over at Len. “To be honest, I think I’m full.” He frowned as he thought about that. “I don’t think I’ve been full since I got my powers. Mick’s right. This is my heaven. I’m pretty sure I can die happy, now. I’ve eaten my fill. I’m full. Stuffed. Unable to eat another thing. Yep,” Barry sighed happily. “It doesn’t get any better than this. Ring the bell. I’m done.”

The older man smiled smugly. “You haven’t even hit the ice cream booths, yet.”

Barry’s hand shot out and gripped Len’s tightly. “Ice cream booths?” he repeated breathlessly.

“I have it on good authority that there’s a new banana bread flavored ice cream.”

“Oh god,” Barry groaned, holding out his free hand for more Tums. “This is absolutely diabolical, even for you, Len. Death by food. You are a true supervillain.”

Len stood and pulled the speedster to his feet. “Come on, Scarlet. If you do die, I’ll make sure they bury you with some of those salmon cakes.”

“Deal,” Barry grinned. “Hey, can you make sure they throw in a few of those tarts, too?”

Len was pretty sure Barry simply didn’t notice they held hands the rest of the day. He did, though. And he loved every minute of it. 

***

Len pulled on his pajamas pants and an old t-shirt before heading out into the living room of their current safe house. Mick was busy adding the recipes he had finagled out of a few chefs into his cookbook. Lisa was flipping through the channels on the TV. Len sat down in the recliner and reached for his book.

“Never seen anyone eat that much and not slip into a food coma,” Mick remarked.

Len chuckled, sliding his glasses on. His vision wasn’t too bad, but he had learned a few years ago that without the glasses, he tended to get headaches while reading small print. “He said this is the first time he’s been full since getting his powers.”

“I have to admit,” Lisa said, settling on the shopping channel, “I thought you were losing it when you said you were falling for the Flash. But after getting to know him, he’s perfect for you, Lenny.”

Len smiled slightly. “I know I don’t deserve him, but I’m selfish enough to want him, anyway. He’s just so damn good and kind. He trusts me, sis. He thinks I’m worth something. No one but you and Mick ever believed in me until him. Hell, I tried to kill him, and he took me in, trusting me not to hurt him.”

“He don’t hold grudges, that’s for sure,” Mick said. “Plus, he liked my lava cake. Hey, if it doesn’t work out between you two, I get a shot, right?”

“Don’t even think about seducing him with your cooking,” Len growled.

Mick smirked at his partner. “I scored the recipe for those salmon cakes.”

Len threw his book at Mick. “Fucker.” Mick and Lisa laughed loudly as Len got up and stomped off to bed to escape their teasing.


	7. What We Offer Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is having a bad day and seeks out Len, but he's not home. Lisa is, though.

Barry stared at the door of the safe house for several minutes. He wasn’t sure what made him come here. He could have gone to Joe’s. He was probably home from work by now. They’d have a beer and watch some TV and he’d eventually tell Joe what was bothering him. He could have stayed at the lab. Talked to Cisco or Caitlin. They had always been sympathetic. He could run to Star City and see Felicity and Oliver. Ollie would probably get it. He was a hero. He knew how heavy that burden got.

Instead, he came here. On the other side of the oak door was the one person he shouldn’t be able to trust. The one person who shouldn’t be the first one he went to for comfort. And yet, the moment he was out of his suit, Len was the one he wanted to talk to most. Barry lifted his hand, swallowed nervously and rapped three times, tentatively.

Several seconds passed before he heard movement on the inside. He held still with effort, shoving aside the urge to run. He could sense someone looking through the peep hole. A second later he heard the locks disengage and the door opened. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Lisa purred.

Barry fidgeted nervously. “Hi, Lisa. Is… is Len in?”

She stepped back and waved him in. He paused for a second before entering the safe house. “No. He’s out. What brings you by?”

Barry ran a hand through his hair and looked at the door. “I-I can come back,” he mumbled.

Lisa laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the sofa. “Nonsense. Keep me company.”

Barry grimaced as she plopped down beside him, tucking her feet underneath her. “Not sure I’m good company this evening,” he replied softly.

“Why’s that?” she asked.

Barry twisted his hands together, giving a vague shrug. “Flash stuff,” he answered. 

After several silent seconds Lisa stood and went into the kitchen. When she came back, she had two tumblers and a bottle of scotch. She poured two generous measures and handed him one.

“Alcohol has no effect on me,” he sighed regretfully, staring into the amber liquid. “My metabolism burns through it too fast.”

Lisa sipped her drink, a hint of mischief entering her eyes. “Then how do you let off steam?” she asked, “Or is that why you came to see Lenny?” Lisa wiggled her eyebrows before giggling.

Barry frowned, not up to her usual teasing tonight. He leaned forward and set aside the drink. “I better go,” he mumbled.

Lisa grabbed his wrist before he could get up. The playfulness disappeared from her eyes immediately. “Wait,” she ordered. She scooted closer, her grip tightening. She stared at him for a long, uncomfortable moment before releasing his wrist and raising her hand to his cheek. “Oh, honey,” she whispered gently, “what happened?”

A wretched sob broke loose from Barry and tears obscured his vision. The words began tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He told her all about the two men who robbed a convenience store. About the car chase. About going back to the store and discovering that the men had not only shot the clerk in the arm, but they also shot a young woman in the chest, leaving her in the last aisle. No one knew she was even there, until it was too late and she had bled out. By the time he told Lisa how the woman had been about six months pregnant, he was laying across the couch, head in her lap as he sobbed brokenly. 

Two seconds, he told her. It would have taken only two seconds to get her to the hospital if he had stopped long enough to make sure no one else was hurt before chasing after the crooks. 

Lisa’s fingers carded through his hair gently as she listened to him. Once the words died off and he was silent, she reached around and cupped his cheek, turning his face toward her. “You are not a god,” she said softly. “You cannot save everyone. No one can expect that of you. People die, sweetie. It’s a fact of life. It’s horrible and gut-wrenching and the stuff that will give you nightmares, but it’s also the truth.”

“I should have checked,” he whispered as tears continued to slide down his cheeks.

“And next time, you will,” she assured him. She let go of his cheek and returned to combing his hair with her fingers until she felt him slip into a restless sleep. 

***

The door opened and Lisa immediately made a shushing noise to the two men who walked in. Len froze when he spotted Barry sleeping on the couch, his head in Lisa’s lap. Worry rose up inside him as he turned and hung up his parka. He unstrapped his gun, doing his best to unclench his jaw. 

“Thought you had a date,” he whispered.

“Canceled it once Barry fell asleep. He...” Lisa sighed softly. “It’s been a bad night for him,” she told them. 

Len turned and looked at Barry, instinctively checking for injuries, but finding none. Mick leaned over the back of the couch curiously. “The kid’s been crying,” the pyro said.

Lisa nodded, watching her brother move around the coffee table to kneel down and get a better look. “He’s not hurt. Not physically, anyway.”

Len stood and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Lisa looked up at Mick who just shrugged. A moment later Len returned, a pillow and blanket in his arms. He reached down and gently lifted Barry’s upper body so Lisa could rise. She grabbed the pillow and slipped it under Barry’s head while Mick spread the blanket over him.

Len walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before turning to Lisa and Mick who had followed him. “Tell me everything,” he said quietly. 

Lisa sat down at the table and waited until both men took their own seats. She kept her voice low as she told them what had happened and how Barry had come to be asleep on their couch. When she was done she looked at her brother.

“I don’t get it,” she admitted. “Why would he come here instead of to his team?”

Mick snorted. “Cause we understand.” Len and Lisa both looked at him with surprise. “I’ve listened to the kid talk. He loves his friends and family. Protects them. But sometimes I get the feeling they don’t do the same. They see the Flash, not the kid. They forget that under that mask and those powers, he’s still just a young man with a heart too big.”

Len nodded, finishing his beer. “He needs people who understand he’s not just a hero. A safe place to just be Barry.” He looked up and met their eyes. “That’s what we offer him.”


	8. Who is CC?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom leaves Barry with a broken back. Len is not pleased.

“Barry? Who is CC?”

The speedster groaned as he shifted on the cot and looked at Caitlin wearily. “What?”

Caitlin held out Barry’s phone, her eyes filled with concern. “Your phone has been pinging every ten minutes for over an hour. The only CC I know of is Jitters, but that makes no sense. Why would a coffee shop be threatening you?”

Barry held out his uninjured hand for the phone, scrolling through the texts quickly.

_(CC) ARE YOU INSANE?!!!_

_(CC) What the fuck did I just see on the news?_

_(CC) If you’re dead, I’ll kill you!_

_(CC) ANSWER ME DAMMIT!_

_(CC) Tell me you’re okay, Barry._

_(CC) Don’t make me come down there!_

_(CC) M & L are worried, too! Don’t test me!_

_(CC) On my way._

Barry groaned and tried to type out a reply, but with one eye swelled shut and the dizziness in his head, it was hard to focus on the tiny keyboard. Instead he just pressed the call icon and put the phone to his ear. It rang once before it was answered.

“About damn time,” Len growled.

Barry sighed weakly. “Tell me you’re not on your way here.”

“I’m not on my way there,” Len repeated gruffly. 

Barry groaned, recognizing the steel in Len’s voice. “Why do I feel like you’re lying to me.”

“I don’t lie to you, Barry,” he snapped. “Not anymore. You know that. I’m not on my way. I’m already here, in the elevator. Let me in.”

Just then Cisco came running into the room, Harry just behind him. “We got trouble!” the engineer practically shouted. “Cold is here and he doesn’t look like he’s paying a social call!”

Barry focused at the wall, trying to stop his head from spinning. It didn’t work. He closed his eyes and sighed as his hand tightening on the phone. “Are you glaring at the cameras?”

“What if I am?” Len snapped. “Tell them to open the damn doors, Barry. I’ll ice my way in if I have to. Don’t piss me off more than I already am.”

“Wait!” Caitlin said with a gasp. “Is that Captain Cold on your phone? He’s CC?”

“Dude!” Cisco said with shock. “Captain Cold is on the phone? What does he want? No! Scratch that! I can imagine what he wants! Don’t worry, Barry! We won’t let him get to you!”

Barry fought the urge to throw the phone as Len continued demanding to be let in. He settled for hanging up. “Just let him in,” he said tiredly. “He’s not going to attack. He’s just here to annoy. We’re not enemies, anymore,” Barry explained tiredly. “We hang out a couple of times a week. He’s not a bad guy once you get to know him.” He was grateful that Harry returned to the cortex and released the elevator doors. 

“He kidnapped me! Him and Heatwave!” Caitlin objected loudly. “They strapped a bomb to my chair!”

Cisco nodded frantically. “And me! They held me hostage! He iced my brother, Barry!”

“And yet, you’re all perfectly healthy,” Len growled, stomping into the med room. His eyes were fixed on Barry as he walked past the two scientists. When he reached the bed he crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you completely insane or are you trying to give me a stroke? And don’t even get me started about the freak out Lisa is having!” 

“Um, I’m sorry?” Barry said hesitantly, trying to sit up, but not getting more than an inch off the bed before the pain made him fall back. The motion sent his head spinning again and he was left gasping. Caitlin hurried forward to brace his shoulders as he sucked in ragged breaths.

“You can’t flail around,” she reminded him. “You might do more damage to your spine!”

“His spine?” Len repeated worriedly, uncrossing his arms and stepping to Barry’s other side. “What’s wrong with his spine?”

Barry slumped back on the mattress weakly. He glanced at Cisco and Caitlin who were watching Len fearfully. “I, uh...” he sighed and closed his eyes. “I can’t feel my legs,” he admitted softly. After several seconds of silence Barry opened his eyes. He was surprised by the pain and horror on the older man’s face. “Len?”

“I’ll ice him,” Len hissed. 

Barry shoved Caitlin’s hand away from the pulse on his neck. “NO!” he yelled. He struggled to sit up and reach for Len’s arm. When a sharp pain rocketed up his back he was left gasping breathlessly again. Strong hands eased him back onto the bed and he looked up into dark blue eyes. He immediately grabbed onto Len’s wrists tightly. “If... if you go after him, h-he’ll kill you!” Barry stammered out. “He’s too fast! Too strong! Please, Len! Promise me you won’t go after Zoom!”

Len’s eyes narrowed like he was going to argue. The sound of a gun cocking startled them all.

“What the fuck is Snart doing here?” demanded Joe West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the events with Zoom took place during Legends, but, hey, time travel. After Savage was killed and Len and Mick decided to leave, they were returned to 2016 so they could be in Central when the story needed them to be. Also, I'm not really ignoring Len's death, but I am not addressing it, either. He died. He was brought back. Neither he nor Mick will explain the how or why. Let's just go with it. :)


	9. No Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is forced to listen to his friends and family object to his friendship with Len.

Barry just wanted to go home. Home to his nice, neat, tiny one bedroom apartment. Where he didn’t have to listen to everyone around him yelling. Yeah. Silence would be good. Very good. At least he wasn’t expected to participate in the yelling. Not yet, anyway. No, so far it had been (he glanced at the clock by the monitor) 143 minutes of Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and Ollie (who had flown in on his private jet as soon as the news report aired) yelling over one another as they all explained to him how dangerous Len was, how stupid he was for letting the criminal into the lab, and how reckless he had been by not telling them that Len was ‘stalking’ him. Barry stared down at his feet and willed them to move. Hey, it worked for the Bride in Kill Bill! 

“Barry, are you even listening?” demanded Joe.

“Not really,” he admitted tiredly. He looked up and grimaced at the exasperated looks everyone was giving him. “I stopped listening when you all started repeating yourselves.”

Iris huffed angrily and began pacing. “Barry, that man has tried to kill you! He kidnapped your friends!”

“Annnnnd we’re back to the repeating,” Barry muttered mulishly.

Ollie stepped forward, eyes narrowed with annoyance. “Barry, you have to see how worrisome this is.”

Barry stared at his friend for a long moment. He had been doing a lot of thinking while everyone was having a fit. About Len calling him when he was drunk, trusting Barry to look after him. About the meals they had shared. About the uneasy truce that had grown into friendship as they messaged one another. Over the last six months, he had been introduced to a side of Len he had never seen before. Something told him that it was a side Len kept hidden away for fear of being hurt.

They had talked about their childhoods, Lisa, Barry’s dad, Eobard, Lewis, the Legends, hockey, even music. He thought about the two heists Len had pulled over the last three months and how much more playful those encounters had been. The food show where they ended up holding hands like it was a date. Hell, Barry had spent most of Labor Day with Len and Mick, barbecuing above the bar he later discovered the two rogues owned. They had played poker until almost 2 in the morning, laughing and joking. 

Mick was hilarious and a damn good cook. He loved animals and often sat with the elderly man who lived near the bar if the man’s daughter worked later than the home nurse could stay. Even Lisa was kind and sweet once they got to know one another! She was bossy, but she also was a sympathetic ear when he needed one, and she got his jokes. Plus, they once had an epic Firefly quote war! 

Len, upset that he was left out of it, demanded they watch the whole series. They binge watched for two days, and when it was over Len said he could see himself as Malcolm, Mick as Jane, Lisa as Zoe and Barry as Kaylee. If he wasn’t already completely gone on Len already, he might have developed a massive crush right then.

Barry glanced around the room, making sure to meet each person’s eyes. “Okay. One at a time, what’s your biggest objection to Len? Caitlin, you first.”

“He kidnapped me and placed a bomb under my chair!” she hissed.

“He tortured my brother after kidnapping us!” Cisco said.

“He’s a killer!” Joe growled.

“And a thief,” Iris said with a glare. “He betrayed you!”

“He’s using you, Barry,” Ollie said. “All of us can see it.”

Harry just shrugged. “I don’t really have anything to say. He’s never harmed me, and he’s not nearly as dangerous as some of the foes you have faced. Zoom, for instance, who we should probably be discussing.” The others shot Harry a glare, but he just rolled his eyes and continued to monitor Barry’s heart rate.

Barry took a moment to breathe and organize his thoughts. Finally he looked at Ollie. “How many people have you killed?”

The archer tensed, a light pink flaring across his cheeks. “Barry, what does that...”

“Answer the question,” Barry interrupted.

Ollie crossed his arms defensively. “Barry, I’m not answering that. Besides, most were deadly criminals.”

Barry shrugged. “Len has killed 9 people. Seven were criminals. One was that usher. Len really thought I’d get to the guy in time. He stopped killing almost two years ago. Because I asked him to. Since then, the only casualty was his father, which was self-defense in my opinion,” Barry said, voice dropping into a fierce growl. “That man was a monster who put a bomb in his own daughter’s head just so he could blackmail Len into pulling jobs for him.”

“He’s a criminal!” Joe shouted.

“So am I. So are all of us,” Barry shrugged. Everyone looked incredulous but he continued. “Vigilantism is a crime, Joe. You know that. I’ve killed. There’s blood on my hands, just like there is Ollie’s. We locked people up in solitary confinement, without trial.”

“You protect the city!” Iris argued.

“Len protects his sister, Mick, the other Rogues and even me. He stopped Simmons from killing me. If not for him and Mick, that shapeshifter four weeks ago would have killed me.” 

“Mick?” Ollie repeated tightly.

“Also a friend, now,” Barry said, a hint of steel in his voice. “As well as Lisa Snart. It started about six months ago. Len needed... help, so I helped.”

“After he betrayed you?” Joe yelled.

Barry flinched but continued. “After that, we texted a few times. Mostly insults or jokes. Before long we were chatting. We hung out a few times. I got to know Mick and Lisa, as well.” He looked around the room, making sure to meet each person’s eyes. “They are my friends. I trust them. I trust Len.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m not asking any of you to accept Len. I know you won’t. Which is why I never told any of you about all of this. But I’m not turning my back on him, either.”

“He held the cold gun to your head not two hours ago, just to escape,” Cisco snapped.

Barry chuckled softly, closing his eyes and laying his head back on the pillow as exhaustion seeped into his bones. “Yes, he did. Without taking the safety off. I knew he wouldn’t shoot me. He just needed to make sure Joe didn’t shoot or arrest him.”

“There’s no safety on that gun,” Cisco argued.

Barry yawned tiredly. “Len’s made some upgrades. You should see what the heat gun can do now.” He pulled the blanket up to his shoulders as he yawned a second time. “Turn out the lights as you leave, please. I need some rest.”


	10. I Got Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len hasn't seen or heard from Barry since he was injured a week ago.

“You’re gonna wear a hole in the rug if you keep pacing like that,” Lisa pointed out.

Len stopped moving long enough to glare at her. “I shouldn’t have left,” he growled. “I can’t believe I just left him there! He was paralyzed, lying there helpless, and I ran out like a bitch!”

“West pulled a gun on you,” Mick pointed out. “I doubt the kid would have enjoyed watching you get shot by his dad.”

Len dropped down onto the recliner and clasped his hands over the back of his bent head as he stared at the floor. “They were yelling at him,” he muttered. “Angry that I was there. That Barry let me in. If I had stayed maybe...” Len sucked in a deep breath. “I probably shouldn’t have gone there in the first place,” he mumbled. “I just... after seeing that broadcast...”

Mick and Lisa exchanged worried looks. It had been a week since Barry was hurt. Len had tried to call him over a dozen times since leaving the lab, but the speedster hadn’t answered or returned any of the calls. Instead Len got a text on the third day. Just the one. It said ‘stop calling’. It was breaking Len’s heart. It was pissing them off to see Len like this. It didn’t help that they didn’t know how Barry was. STAR Labs was locked down too tight for them to get in unnoticed. They were worried about Barry’s health and had no way of finding out how he was.

“Lenny, if he lets them dictate his life, then maybe you’re better off without this trouble,” Lisa said gently. “Maybe you should just forget about being with him. Friendship may be all he has ever wanted.”

He tried to glare at her, but the sadness in his eyes weakened it. In all honesty, he wasn’t even upset with Barry. It’s not like he ever told the younger man how he felt. He’d never said that he wanted more than just friendship. He had been playing the long game, hoping it would just build naturally into something more. He knew Barry liked being around him, but there hadn’t been any indication that he felt anything deeper for Len. 

“So what?” Len asked, his voice husky with emotion. “I’m just supposed to pretend I don’t love him? Act like these last six months meant nothing to me? That it isn’t tearing me up that I don’t even know how he is?”

“You love me?”

The soft spoken question made all three of them jump and turn toward the kitchen. Barry was standing in the doorway, staring at Len with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Len got to his feet quickly, even taking a step toward the kitchen, before freezing in place.

“How’d you get in here?” asked Lisa. Her surprised look turned to anger. “How could you let us worry like that?” As much as she had come to like Barry, seeing her brother heartbroken had her fingers itching to gold something. Or someone. 

Barry blushed deeper and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I, um, I couldn’t call, since Iris stole my phone, and I couldn’t remember your number, so I figured Iwouldjustcomeseeyou,” he mumbled, speeding through the words at the end.

“Why?” asked Len, hating the awkwardness and hesitancy he felt. The kid had him tied up in knots and he was having trouble processing everything.

Barry sighed and dropped his hand. “Because I was worried,” he answered. “I had no way of letting you know I was sorry about the way everyone acted. They had no right to treat you that way.”

“You... you were worried about me?” Len asked, blinking with surprise. “You were the one paralyzed!”

Barry shrugged. “I got better.” He glanced at Lisa and Mick briefly before moving further into the living room. “Len, did you mean that? About the last six months meaning something to you? About...” Barry blushed and looked at him through his lashes, “loving me?”

Len seriously thought about lying. He could tell Barry it was some master plan to keep the Flash from interfering with his heists. Or maybe just that he enjoyed their friendship. But for once in his life, he didn’t want to do that. He wanted Barry. He wanted to be honest with Barry. Even if it lost him their friendship, at least he will have tried.

“I’m attracted to you, Scarlet. Not just your body, which is incredible, but to your mind. And your heart. And the way you light up the fucking room. I’m twice your age. I’m never going to be a good man. But I really do love you,” he whispered. “I just want to love you.”

Len gasped as he was suddenly wrapped in long arms, his chest pressed tight to Barry’s. Before he could form a single word, soft lips were covering his own. It didn’t take long for Len to respond, gripping Barry’s hip tight with one hand while the other tangled in that soft hair, tilting Barry’s head to deepen the kiss.

When they came up for air Barry smiled widely. “Thank god!” he said happily. “I love you too, Len!”


	11. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len have declared their love for one another.

Len pulled the blanket up over their sated bodies and wrapped an arm across Barry’s waist. The speedster yawned tiredly and snuggled closer. He took a moment to wonder how they had gotten here. Well, not here, as in, in his bed. That was obvious. The moment Barry said he loved him, he had grabbed Barry’s hand and pulled him back to the bedroom as fast as he could. No, he wondered how he had been so damn lucky as to actually win over the speedster’s heart. 

Barry shifted his lower body, using his toes to tuck the blanket under his feet. He winced slightly as he moved. Len frowned worriedly. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Barry answered wryly. “Still a little weakened from Zoom’s attack.” He tilted his head to kiss Len’s jaw. “You made me feel great. Incredible. Best sex ever.”

Len chuckled and nipped at Barry’s lips. “I agree.” He adjusted his body to face Barry better. “So, you love me?” he asked hesitantly, needing to hear it again.

Barry nodded, another blush blooming across his cheeks, down his neck and across his chest. “I realized it on Labor Day. I already knew I was attracted to you, but you went to get more beers and Mick was grumbling about how you had to be cheating at poker and I realized that I was really happy. Happy because I was with you. I love you so much, Len.”

Len cradled Barry’s cheek and pressed chaste kisses to his lips. “I knew it when I thought that Lewis had shot you. I hated him already for what he did to me and Lisa, but in that moment, I wanted to tear him apart with my bare hands.” Len closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “I thought I had lost you,” he whispered. “I thought your friends would turn you against me.”

Barry snorted and squeezed Len’s hip. “Oh, they’re angry, all right. But more at me than you.”

“Because I’m not good enough for you,” Len said with conviction.

“No, because I told them all that I wasn’t giving you up and they were just going to have to live with that,” Barry told him.

Len’s eyes popped open with surprise. “You did what?”

Barry smirked. “I told them that I wasn’t giving you up. That’s why Iris stole my phone. She didn’t want me calling you” Barry rolled his eyes. “Like I couldn’t get another phone or just come see you. Joe stormed off and I haven’t talked to him since. I’m sure he’ll come around eventually, but Joe has this habit of giving us the silent treatment in hopes we’ll give in to whatever he wants. Caitlin and Cisco keep bringing up the kidnappings. I told them you weren’t going to hurt them now, but they have a hard time letting things go. Harry doesn’t really care, and I think Wally’s just confused. Ollie might be a problem, but if he acts up I’ll call Felicity and she’ll handle him.”

“Who’s Ollie?” Len asked, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

“Oliver Queen,” Barry answered, yawning. “A friend from Star City. He’s the Arrow.”

“That man’s a killer!” Len growled.

“I pointed that out,” Barry said, closing his eyes. “No room to judge. Like I said, though, I choose you.”

Len could only stare at Barry in awe as he drifted off to sleep. Not only did Barry love him, but he made it clear to his friends and family that he wanted him, a criminal, no matter how they felt. He kissed Barry’s cheek tenderly before closing his own eyes. For the first time in years, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

***

Len was pretty sure he was still asleep. He blinked slowly, even as his breath caught in his throat. Yes, definitely still dreaming. How else would he explain the fact that he was staring down a poofy brown hair and big green eyes and plump red lips stretched tight around his…

OH!MY!GOD!!!

Did Barry just vibrate his tongue???

Len’s hips bucked up off the mattress as it happened again. His vision disappeared as his eyes rolled back. A slim, wet finger gently pressed inside him and his breath stuttered. The most wanton moan he had ever heard (or made) in his life bounced off the bedroom walls. Len struggled to suck in adequate oxygen, but then that long, hot finger vibrated against his prostate and his body exploded.

For several seconds Len could do nothing but lay limp, gasping for air. He felt a slender body curl up against his side, but he was helpless to actually move his arms to pull Barry closer. Fingers traced random patterns across his chest as he slowly came down from his post-orgasmic high. When he felt he had the strength and muscle control he turned to look at a way-too-smug-Barry.

“Never. Ever. Leaving. This. Bed,” he growled, enunciating each word slowly.

Barry chuckled and kissed Len’s chest, right over his heart, before darting out of said bed and zipping into clothes. 

Len glared at him as he watched Barry walk to the door. “What did I just say?” he demanded weakly.

Barry smirked cheekily. “Sorry. Mick promised me waffles.” He left the room without waiting for a reply.

Len’s eyes narrowed as he forced himself to sit up. Oh hell no! Mick wasn’t seducing Barry with waffles! And as soon as he got dressed... and hit the bathroom... and drank some coffee, he’d remind his partner in crime of that. 

Then drag Barry back to bed. 

Naked. 

With the waffles. 

After all, Mick is a damn good cook. And Barry is going to need the energy.


	12. Bar Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe confronts Len but it doesn't go quite the way he hoped it would.

“What will it take for you to stay away from my boy?” West growled after storming into Saints and Sinners at noon and spotting Len and Mick at a pool table. The only other people in the bar this early were Rathaway and Mardon. Mardon stood up aggressively but Mick shot him a warning look and he reluctantly sat back down.

Len smirked as he set the cue stick against the table. “There’s nothing you can offer.” West’s glare intensified, but Len had met meaner men (and women) so he wasn’t intimidated. Hell, Lisa had a scarier glare. 

“Maybe a long stint in Iron Heights will change your mind,” the cop growled.

Mick snorted before taking a long pull of his beer. Len quirked an eyebrow. “There are no open cases on me. You can’t even get me for breaking out, since the Flash testified I was coerced, and said I helped avert those bombings. I was officially pardoned. Other than that, I have no criminal record.”

“And don’t think for one minute I’ve forgotten how you managed that!” West snapped.

“Oh, I know you remember,” Len chuckled. “I’m sure all of you do. I’m sure you all like to bring up every thing I’ve done to each and every one of you.” He moved to brace his hip against the pool table and shrugged. “Just as I’m also sure that, if you ask Barry, he’ll tell you we’ve already dealt with those things months ago. Between us, anyway.”

“You are a killer and a criminal!” West ground out. “You’re not nearly good enough for him! You’re twice his age, cruel by nature and the most manipulative bastard I’ve even had the misfortune to meet! I will save him from you!”

Len tensed, ruthlessly pushing his anger down deep. “You can try, Detective,” he sneered. “And yes, I’m everything you said and more. Barry knows this. Probably better than you. And yet,” Len shrugged in a smug manner, “he still loves me.” West looked ready to have a stroke. Or pull his gun. Maybe both. Before he could do anything, though, Len and West’s view of one another was blocked. Len straightened as he stared at Barry’s back. 

“Go home, Joe,” Barry said stiffly. West tried to move to the side, but Barry mirrored him, still blocking West’s view. 

“Barry, you aren’t thinking straight!” 

“No, Joe,” Barry hissed, “You’re overstepping. I’m not a child. I’m an adult who can make his own decisions.”

“That bastard seduced you!” Joe accused. “He’s manipulating you into thinking you have feelings for him, Barr!”

Barry nodded calmly. “Yes, he did. He seduced me.” Len’s chest felt tight at Barry’s words. Did Barry think he was just using him? “And I let him. I went into this, eyes open, hoping he would,” Barry continued.

Len’s eyes widened. “Scarlet?”

Barry looked over his shoulder and smiled softly. “Did you think I didn’t know what you were doing after the hockey game? Planning things I would enjoy? The flirting?” Barry turned and moved in closer until his mouth was by Len’s ear. “Moaning my name in the shower?” he whispered.

Len groaned under his breath and turned his head to kiss Barry quickly. After a moment Barry pulled away, blushing happily, and turned back to his foster father. “I let Len seduce me. It was… wonderful. Len went out of his way to make me happy. To make me see him as more than just a thief or a nemesis. Not only that, he introduced me to his family. Lisa and Mick accept me, not only as the Flash, but as Barry. Because Len loves me. Because I love him. I’m sorry you can’t accept that, but you can’t change it, either.”

“And what about the Flash?” West growled. “How do you justify being the Flash when you’re sleeping with the enemy? Or your job? You can’t be a CSI and date him!”

“Easy,” Barry said calmly. “Business is business, personal is personal. I can’t ask Len to quit being who he is any more than he can ask me to quit being the Flash. As for my job, if I have to, I’ll quit. I became a CSI to free my dad. I’ve done that. I have enough money to live on thanks to Thawn.”

West looked thunderstruck by Barry’s easy admission. Barry sighed and moved to Len’s side, placing an arm around the older man’s waist. “I love him, Joe. And for once in my life, I’m going to be selfish enough to put me above everyone else. I’m not giving up Len. As long as he wants me, I’m his.”

Len held Barry around the waist, mentally reeling from Barry’s calm admission of leaving the CCPD. He never expected that! When Barry smiled brightly and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, he tightened his grip on Barry’s waist. 

“I don’t accept this,” West said angrily. “I won’t.”

“I know,” Barry sighed. 

West shot Len a fierce look of hatred before storming out of the bar. Barry slumped and curled into Len’s chest. Len hugged the young man, ready to comfort him when he noticed movement across the room. Fuck! He forgot about Rathaway and Mardon! His hand inched toward the cold gun, but Mardon quickly put up his hands peacefully. Rathaway just rolled his eyes.

“I knew who Allen was already,” the genius gloated. 

Mardon sighed. “So, you’re not only West’s son, and a cop, but the Flash as well.”

“Actually, I’m a CSI,” Barry corrected.

“You still work in law enforcement. Despite that, you’re dating Captain Cold. You defended him to your cop father. Even willing to quit for him.”

Barry nodded more calmly than Len thought he would. 

Mardon stared at Barry for a couple of seconds. “We ain’t friends. Ain’t never gonna be. But I can put aside everything, as long as you and the boss are tight.”

Barry gave Mardon a grin. “Sound like a plan to me.” 

Both men gave Len a nod before leaving the bar. Mick finished his beer and set the bottle aside. “Kid, things are a lot more interesting with you around.”

Len chuckled and kissed Barry’s forehead. “Yes, they are.”


	13. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions over what Barry told Joe about the lengths he would go to to stay with Len.

He watched with a twinge of disappointment as the bites and marks he had placed on Barry slowly disappeared. He wished they would last longer. He laid down and pulled Barry into his arms with a sigh of contentment.

Slowly Barry began to stir, one arm wrapping around Len’s waist while the other reached up to lightly scratch at the short hairs behind Len’s ear. Barry threw a leg over Len’s and sighed happily. “Love you,” he murmured.

Len’s heart skipped a beat, loving the way those words sounded. “Love you, too,” he replied.

They laid there for almost ten minutes before Barry sighed and raised his head. “Do we need to talk about this morning?” he asked.

Len tensed warily. “Do we have to?”

Barry groaned tiredly and sat up, reached down to link his hand with Len’s. “I meant what I told Joe,” Barry said, his expression calm and confident. “I don’t care about my job or about the Flash/Cold stuff. I can deal with you being a criminal. I won’t ever ask you to change who you are, Len. Who you are is the man I fell in love with. We’ll fight and we’ll each try to win. We may hurt one another on occasion. I need to know that you’re okay with that.”

Len sighed and sat up. He studied Barry’s eyes carefully, looking for the slightest hint of worry or fear. Finding none he relaxed a bit. “I don’t think I could ever be okay with hurting you,” he admitted. “But being a thief... it’s what I am. I’m good at it. Even the Legend’s stuff was just a temporary thing. I’m too old to start over, Scarlet. I don’t _want_ to start over.”

Barry grinned and pecked his lips. “I know that, Len. I swear I’m okay with that. I don’t like that you steal, but I’m not going to use us to try and make you stop.”

Len gripped Barry’s hand tighter and cleared his throat. “And the CSI thing? Barry, you worked hard to become a CSI. You’re good at it. Being with me puts you at odds with that.”

Barry was silent for a long moment. Len watched him take the time to think about it seriously. “Yes, I worked hard to be a CSI,” Barry said calmly. “And I like my job. But as much as I like it, I love you more. I’m not saying I’m willing to give up everything and join your Rogues Gallery, nor am I saying there’s nothing for me besides that job. But if asked to chose, it’s a simple decision to make. There are other things I can do with my life. Things I used to think about pursuing but didn’t. I have money. I have time. I won’t stop being the Flash, but everything else? I’m more than willing to make the changes being with you requires.” He raised his hand and stroked Len’s cheek. “You are worth that to me. This is worth that. I don’t have any doubts or regrets about us, Len. I promise.”

Len pulled Barry across his legs so they were face to face. “I don’t deserve you,” he said solemnly. “I’m nowhere near good enough for you. But I’m too damn selfish to give you up without a fight. Whatever happens, it’s you and me, Scarlet.’

Barry grinned and kissed him tiredly. Len smiled and flopped back, drawing Barry down on top of him. He tugged the blanket over their lower halves and closed his eyes, letting the rhythm of Barry’s breathing lull him to sleep.

***

“So, what you’re telling me,” Lisa said in a slow, concise manner, “is that Barry is willing to give up his badge...”

“Laminate,” Mick corrected with a chuckle, earning a glare from Lisa.

“...just so you can keep sexing him up?”

Len groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Thank you, sis, for reducing the best relationship either of us have ever had to nothing more than an orgasm.”

“Lots of orgasms. Loud ones, too,” Mick pointed out, flicking his lighter a few times. When Lisa and Len shot him matching glares he smirked. “Thin walls.”

“Why do I bother talking to either of you?” Len growled, banging his head on the table.

“Who else is going to understand?” Lisa asked.

“I need better friends,” he shot back.

Lisa snickered and reached out to rub his shoulder. “Okay. No more teasing. Look, Lenny, Barry loves you. He’s willing to make changes in order to make this relationship work. There’s nothing wrong with that. You didn’t ask him to do any of this.”

“I feel guilty,” Len admitted with a soft, slightly defeated sigh. “What am I bringing to this? He’s giving up a lot for me.”

Mick flicked his lighter closed and looked at Len incredulously. “Seriously, man? Have you not looked at the kid? Listened to him?”

“What do you mean?” Len asked, feeling confused.

Mick rolled his eyes. “It’s not that hard to figure out, pal. He’s happy. And not that forced happy, either. You know the one where, if he tries hard enough, and smiles big enough, then maybe his friends and family won’t realize he’s crashing under a ton of guilt and pain and disappointments. This is a real happy. One where he sleeps without nightmares. Where he feels safe enough that he doesn’t have to smile all the time. Where he can relax and show how he really feels. He went toe-to-toe with not just his team and his idol, but his family, for this. Red picked you over everyone else, Snart. No hesitation, no stammering, no regrets. Don’t take that from him,” Mick said gruffly. “You didn’t ask him for any of this, he gave it freely. Ain’t many people that get that kind of devotion, especially not people like us, but he’s giving it to you. So quit bitchin’ ‘bout not earning it. You didn’t. You couldn’t if you tried. Accept it, and give it back. Red deserves nothing less.”

Mick stood up and refilled his coffee cup, mumbling under his breath about blind idiots. Lisa looked at Len. “What he said,” she quipped before rising and heading toward the living room.


	14. Make Me Forget My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin wants Barry to sit down with the team and discuss what's been going on.

Barry was on his way out of the labs when he heard Caitlin call his name. He tensed for a moment before turning to face her. The last few weeks had been stressful. Barry no longer hung out at the labs very much during his free time. He could only take so many snide remarks from Cisco or disapproving looks from Caitlin, so most of his non-Flash related interactions were with Harry. Surprisingly, he had gotten to know Harry and Jesse better as a result. 

Harry had come to sit with him in the med-room a few days after everything blew up and told Barry that he could see why Barry had kept the relationship a secret. He went on to explain that his wife’s family had not approved of him. He was a lot older than her when they met (his 33 years to her 17), came from the wrong side of the tracks, and was not ‘the most approachable’ person (his words, not Barry’s). However, his wife had loved him enough go against their wishes and marry him anyway. It was nice having someone to talk to who understood how Barry felt.

Harry, along with Jesse and Wally, had also done what they could to keep Iris, Caitlin and Cisco from browbeating him while he was injured and couldn’t escape their angry accusations. Barry was grateful for the help and support. He wasn’t used to having his friends and family act so cold toward him.

Caitlin came to a halt a couple of feet away and clasped her hands in front of her. She opened her mouth, closed it and took a deep breath. “Barry, things are getting out of control,” she said delicately. “We, that is, Cisco, Iris and I, think we should all sit down and talk about this.”

Barry exhaled softly and ran a hand through his hair. “Have you changed your mind about Len?” he asked.

There was a quick flash of anger in her eyes before she shook her head. “How can you expect us to accept him?” she asked. “He hurt us. He hurt you.”

He crossed his arms and met her eyes squarely. “So, what you really want is for me to sit down and let you gang up on me over something that is none of your business?”

“How is this none of our business?” Caitlin demanded. “We’re your friends! A team! He’s just some...”

“Thief?” Barry guessed. “Murderer?”

“Yes,” she snapped angrily.

“He’s also the man I love,” Barry said quietly. “And it’s none of your business because this was going on for six months before everyone found out and it never affected any of you before now.” Caitlin looked as if she would argue more, but Barry held up a hand. “I need you to listen to me,” he said softly. “To really hear what I am saying. I will continue to be the Flash. I will do everything I can to protect the city. I will not stop seeing Len. As long as he wants me, I’m his. He’s my friend. My lover. I’d ask him to marry me if I thought he would say yes. None of you have any say in that.”

Barry turned and pressed the button for the elevator. While he waited for the doors to open he turned back. “So, the question is, can you deal with that? I’m perfectly fine continuing to work together. I’d like to still be friends. But if you ask me to choose between you and the man I love, you’ll lose.”

The doors opened and Barry stepped inside. He pressed the button for the first floor and gave her a nod as the doors closed again.

***

Len opened the bedroom door and paused, seeing Barry sprawled across the bed, asleep. He grinned as he quickly kicked off his shoes and slipped in behind him. Barry mumbled under his breath before twisting around and wrapping his arms around Len.

“Went by your place,” Len said softly, “but you weren’t home.”

Barry sighed and pressed his face into Len’s chest. “Wanted to see you,” he mumbled. “Long night. Harry and I closed all the breaches finally. It means he and Jesse are kinda stuck here, but at least Zoom can’t get through any more.”

Len let out a sigh of relief. The thought of that black suited bastard hurting Barry again had been fueling his nightmares for weeks. “That’s good,” he said, pressing a kiss to Barry’s forehead. “Although I still owe him for what he did to you.”

Barry began peppering Len’s throat and jawline with sleepy kisses. “Mmmm. Love it when you get protective.”

Len smirked and shifted his lower body until he was pressing his growing erection against Barry’s hip. “Do you now?” he purred. “I thought you liked my possessive side.”

Barry grinned against his skin. “You threatening to cut off Mick’s hands if he tempted me with another waffle was pretty hot.”

Len slid his hands under Barry’s sweatshirt and raked his short nails down his back, making the speedster arch into him. “I want to lock you up in this room and never let anyone else see your pretty face or sexy body again,” he growled. “Wind you up until you don’t know any word but my name. I want to absolutely wreck you. Brand every inch of this lovely skin with my lips, my tongue, my hands, my skin so that you know exactly who you belong to.”

Barry moaned and rutted against Len’s hips, his pupils blown with desire. “Damn it, Len! Kiss me. Mark me. Fuck me. Make me forget everything but you!” he begged.

Len sat up and straddled Barry’s thighs, reaching for the hem of his own sweater and pulling it off quickly. “Don’t worry, Scarlet,” he promised wickedly. “I will.”


	15. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry resigns and Len is exasperated.

Barry gently kicked the door of his apartment shut with his foot and set the two boxes he carried on the kitchen table. When Captain Singh had called him into the office this morning and he had seen the mutinous look on Joe’s face as he walked by, he had immediately known his time at the CCPD was up. The captain started out by asking Barry if the rumors were true. Was he dating Captain Cold? Barry saw no reason to prevaricate. He explained that, yes, he had been dating Len for almost two months, and had been friendly with him for six months before that.

The next hour was a long, drawn out lecture about ethics and morality. Barry sat through most of it silently, knowing it was better to just get it over with. Captain Singh had know him since he was 11. Barry knew the older man was simply worried about him. When the lecture was over Barry stood and handed him a hand written resignation.

“I don’t expect anyone here to understand,” he said softly, “but I love him and he loves me. He treats me like I’m important. He’s my everything.”

Captain Singh stood and stared at Barry for a long moment before nodding kindly. “Then I wish you the best, Allen. You deserve something good in your life, even if it is coming from one of the most notorious criminals this city has ever seen. I wish you the best and if there’s ever anything I can do, let me know. You’re a a good kid and I’m really sorry to see you go.”

Barry nodded, relieved it was over and more than a little stunned that Singh was being so nice about everything. “Thank you, sir.”

Barry was escorted to his lab by Yancy and Detreik, two officers. He grabbed his personal property and boxed it quickly. He ignored the hard stares of a few cops he passed on his way out. Despite all his assurances to Len, he had been a little worried he would feel scared or upset when he left the CCPD, but when he had stepped out of the building, it was like a heavy weight fell from his shoulders. 

Now, he put on a pot of coffee and opened his laptop. He pulled up his email account and began re-reading the one he had gotten the day before. Now that he had nothing holding him back, he composed a reply, accepting the job he had been offered.

***

Len was not in a good mood. His meeting with his fence had not gone smoothly. Apparently the buyer the guy had lined up for the paintings wanted to haggle. Len had no patience with haggling. After an hour of back-and-forth he had simply cut off negotiations and directed the fence to find another buyer.

Then he got a call from Lisa telling him that the CCPD had been in the bar. Barry had quit and West was trying to make a statement by busting anyone with so much as a parking ticket. The good news was, Hartley and Lisa got all the Rogues and most of the regulars out before the arrests were made. 

He stepped into the current safe house and was immediately hit by the smell of peppers, tomatoes and garlic. His stomach lurched to life and growled at him. Maybe his day was getting better. He hung up his parka and put away the cold gun before heading into the kitchen. 

Len paused in the open doorway and took stock of the scene. Maybe his day wasn’t getting better!

Barry was sitting on the counter with Mick between his legs, one hand on Barry’s thigh and the other tilting his chin back. Possessive jealousy roared through him instantly. He was just clenching his hands into fists and debating on whether to go back for his gun when Mick turned and he got a good look at Barry.

“Hey, Len,” Barry mumbled around the ice pack Mick was pressing against his mouth. There was a shallow cut over Barry’s eye and a bruise on his cheekbone. 

Len surged forward and elbowed Mick out of the way. “What the fuck?” he growled, cupping Barry’s face in his hands and looking him over more carefully.

Barry looked to the side warily but Mick snorted. “Couple of badges took issue with the kid sleeping with the enemy,” he grunted. “Caught up to him on his way here and decided to teach him a lesson.”

Len’s expression turned murderous. “Names,” he hissed.

Barry slumped and shook his head. “No.”

“Scarlet...” Len growled.

“No, Len,” Barry interrupted. “I’m not letting you go after a cop. I’m fine. But if you hurt them, they’ll lock you up. I’m not letting that happen.”

“I protect what’s mine,” he argued.

“How are you going to do that from Iron Heights?” Barry asked softly. He sighed and bent forward to lay his head on Len’s shoulder. “Look, I don’t like it, but it won’t happen again. They only got me because I was distracted. I’ll be more careful. Please, Len, just this once could we not resort to violence?”

It went against every fiber of his being, but when he looked at Mick, the pyro gave a tiny shake of his head. Len sighed knowing that Mick was backing Barry on this one. He wrapped his arms around Barry and held him closer. 

“This once,” he agreed. “But if anyone ever lays a hand on you again, I’ll freeze them, Barry. No deal is going to stop me from protecting you. You’ve given up too much for me. I’m not worth that. But god help me, I can’t walk away from you, either.”

Barry pulled away and smiled down at him, the cut already healed and the bruise fading. “Mick’s making rigatoni and homemade garlic bread. It smells like love.”

Len shook his head, exasperated. Only Barry could go from a heartfelt plea to food-lust in a split second. “Come on,” he said, tugging Barry off the counter. “Let’s get you cleaned up while Mick finishes the food.”


	16. Attempting To Bury the Coldgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len talks to Iris and Caitlin. Barry reveals his new profession. No one compromises.

Len stepped into the coffee shop and looked around, instinctively casing the place. He spotted his targets on the second floor, so he walked up the staircase and sat down, uninvited. Iris West and Caitlin Snow looked at him with shock for a couple of seconds before anger filled their eyes.

“You’ve got some nerve!” the reporter hissed. 

He shrugged casually. “Yes, I do.”

“If you even think of threatening us, I’ll call the cops,” Snow warned.

“Oh, I’m thinking about it,” he smirked, “but I’m not going to actually do anything. Barry cares too much for both of you for me to treat you the way you deserve.”

“The way we deserve?” Iris gasped. “You’re the criminal!”

“With a pardoned record,” he reminded them. “And yes, you deserve a few threats after the way you’ve treated Scarlet. Now, I have no desire to be around you any more than you want to be around me. The only thing we have in common is Barry.”

“You’re not good enough for him!” Snow snapped.

“No, I’m not,” he agreed, rolling his eyes. He was actually getting sick of this argument, even from himself. “That doesn’t change the fact that we’re together. I’m not giving him up, either. The only one who can end this, is Barry. So, I have a deal for you. We play nice, for Barry’s sake. No fighting. No arguing. No pulling him in different directions.”

Iris crossed her arms over her chest. “We’re not interested!”

“Then be prepared to see very little of him,” Len warned. “Because he’s making a lot of changes.”

The two women exchanged worried looks. “What do you mean?” Iris demanded.

Len hesitated a moment, wondering if Barry would be upset he was telling them anything. He pushed it aside, though, knowing that despite everything, these people were his family. Len wasn’t going to be the reason he lost that.

“He quit the CCPD. He’s got a new job, one that’s a bit more flexible when it comes to his private life.”

“What new job?” Snow asked suspiciously.

“Won’t tell you,” he shrugged. “That’s for him to say. You should also know, I’m going to ask him to move in with me. He was attacked yesterday by two cops because of our relationship. I want him somewhere safer.”

Iris and Caitlin looked appalled by that. “Who?” demanded Iris. “Does dad know?”

“No idea,” he growled. “Barry won’t say. He made me promise not to retaliate this time. But I’m not risking him. My rogues will keep an eye out for trouble.”

“What will happen when they find out he’s the Flash?” Snow sneered. “How are you going to protect him from that?”

“They already know.” Len smirked at their shocked expressions. “Lisa, Mick, Hartley, Mardon, Shawna, Walker and Bivolo all know. They don’t care. Did you think Barry was going to be my dirty little secret? My rogues will protect him because, guess what, they like him.”

“You’re going to drag him down with you!” Iris accused, clinging to her anger. “And for what? Sex? Hooking up with your nemesis? Barry has a future! With me! I saw it! We get married!”

Len tensed. Barry had told him about that, back before they got together. It had been a difficult thing to hear and Len had almost given up at that point. Three weeks ago he had tentatively brought it back up. Barry had seemed unconcerned.

_“Len, I don’t love Iris. Not anymore. I love you. As far as I’m concerned, that future was erased long before you drunk texted me, complaining I ruined your heist.”_

__

_“You’ve loved her for a long time,” he pointed out._

__

_“I did. But that was a long time ago, long before you and I became us. I’ve moved on,” Barry corrected gently. “I depended on Iris most of my childhood. My only friend, she was the only one who believed me. I don’t care about that newspaper. I love her as my sister and friend. It’s you who holds my heart, Len. You’re my future.”_

“You never wanted him before,” Len pointed out. “Why now? Because you’re alone? Because he’s convenient? News flash, lady, he’s moved on. With me.” He stood and glared at both of them. “And if you think, for even a minute, that Barry’s only worth to anyone is sex, then neither of you know Barry Allen. He’s too damn good for any of us. I’m lucky as hell to have him, and I know it.”

He turned and walked away without a backward glance. No one could say he hadn’t tried. 

***

Barry leaned against the treadmill and tried to catch his breath. He’d just spent two hours running almost nonstop so Harry and Cisco could calibrate the new suit they’d been working on. Jesse handed him a bottle of water, which he gratefully took. He glanced at the clock and grimaced. Without a word he flashed out of the room, took a quick shower and raced back in his normal clothes, a blazer draped over one arm.

Cisco looked up, slightly peeved. “We haven’t finished. We still need to sync up the internal impact sensors and test the heat threading.”

Barry took in a steadying breath and shook his head. “I have to be in Keystone in thirty minutes. I’ve got a meeting with my new boss to go over some paperwork.” Barry bit back a grin at the confusion on Cisco’s face.

“New boss?” the engineer asked with surprise.

“Yes, Cisco,” Iris called out from the doorway. Barry turned and watched her and Caitlin step into the room, obviously upset. “Barry quit his job,” she snapped. “For that killer!”

Barry rolled his eyes. “No. I was fired,” he corrected. “Or rather, I was about to be fired. So, I resigned. Less paperwork for Captain Singh, that way.”

“For Cold?!” Cisco frowned. 

Barry shrugged. “Officers, including CSIs, cannot fraternize with known, even pardoned, criminals,” he answered. “So, I contacted an old friend, Jeremy Hinkle. He runs LTH Services.”

“What’s that?” asked Cisco.

“They’re a private investigation/security firm,” Barry answered, sipping more water. “Jeremy’s got P.I.’s, hackers and a few ex soldiers who do security working for him. He thinks that having his own forensic investigator will help solve more cases, faster. He’s worked with Ollie a bunch of times, including once with me, back when I was trying the solo thing after the singularity. He knows I’m the Flash, so he won’t mind if I have to dash off on occasion.”

“I remember him,” Iris frowned. “He was an ass in college.”

Barry shrugged. “We got along pretty well. You didn’t like him because he dated Grace Lawrence.” Iris looked like she had sucked on a lemon at the mention of her college rival. 

Caitlin stared at Barry worriedly. “You can’t blame us for being concerned, Barry. Things have changed so much, so fast. We’re scared of what’s going to happen when this ends badly. You’re giving up so much. What are you going to do when it’s over?”

“And why are all of you so certain it’s going to end badly?” Barry sighed and shook his head. “I’m through defending me and Len to everyone. I am no longer a CSI. I’ve got a new job. I’m dating Len. These are facts. Get used to them,” he said before speeding out of the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my day off, so I'm posting two chapters. I just wanted to give a big thanks to everyone who has been so encouraging and complimentary. You guys and gals are incredible!


	17. Felicity and Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter says, here's Felicity and Thea, eager to meet Barry's boyfriend.

The unexpected knock on the warehouse door had Mick and Len reaching for their guns. Mardon’s hands quickly formed a small ice ball. They shared a telling look before spreading out into strategic positions.

“Hello?” a feminine voice called out. “Anyone here?”

Len moved to the edge of the office door and peered around the frame. A familiar looking bespeckled blonde in a wheelchair and short brunette were moving around the dusty outer room confidently. Len slid his gun back into it’s holster and motioned for the other two to stay hidden. He stepped out of the office, hands at his sides.

“May I help you ladies?” he asked.

The blonde immediately smiled. “There you are! We’ve been to six other warehouses looking for you, Mr. Snart.”

He tensed warily. “Oh? And why would you do that?”

The brunette snorted. “To talk to you, of course. Is Barry here, too?”

“Who are you?” Len demanded, his need to protect rising up, even if the two women seemed harmless.

“Oh! I thought you might remember me,” the blonde pouted slightly.

“I do,” he growled. “You and Ramon tried to threaten me with a vacuum cleaner. That doesn’t tell me who you are, though. Or how you found me. Or why.”

“I’m Thea,” the brunette said. “She’s Felicity. We’re friends of Barry’s from Star City.”

He eyed them closely. Felicity. Barry had mentioned her the night they finally got together. “You work for the Arrow,” he guessed, but made it seem like a statement.

“We do,” Felicity admitted. 

Mick and Mardon stepped out of thee office. “What’s he want?” Mardon asked.

“Oh! Um, nothing,” Thea said, eyes widening slightly as she looked at him. “He doesn’t know we’re here.”

Felicity grimaced. “Actually, he probably does. Well, not _here_ here, but I’m sure he knows we’re in Central. He probably knew we were gone the moment we left Star.”

Thea paused before giving a nod. “True. He’s so paranoid, he’d probably put trackers in our asses if he could.”

“Why are you here?” asked Len, giving a long-suffering sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“To meet Barry’s boyfriend,” Felicity said cheerfully. “You know, without the vacuum cleaner. Or the derailed train.”

“And your friends,” Thea said flirtatiously, eyeing Mardon up and down. He preened slightly before giving her a wink. 

Felicity smacked Thea’s arm before rolling her chair forward. “How about we go for lunch?” she suggested. “You can tell us all about how you won our Barry’s heart.”

Len studied her with confusion. “You don’t seem upset.”

Thea snorted and shook her head. “Barry loves you. He told us so, himself. He also said you protect him and take care of him.”

“Don’t forget the sex,” Felicity teased.

Thea nodded with a huge grin as she looked at the other woman. “What was it he said? Mind-blowing?”

Felicity’s smile grew bigger. “The word ‘quivering’ was thrown around a lot, as well.”

Len’s mouth curved up in a smug grin.

Thea seemed to be having trouble controlling her expression. “Inventive.”

Felicity turned her chair around and the two women headed for the door. “Wanton”

“Bawdy.”

“Salacious.”

Thea opened the warehouse door and gave Felicity an innocent look. “Don’t forget ‘turgid’. That one sticks in one’s head.”

“Um, we staying here?” Mardon asked quietly as the women went outside.

Len shook off his surprise. “Hell, no!” he growled, hurrying to catch up with the women, Mick and Mardon right behind him.

***

Len got them a table near the back, away from the other diners. The waitress handed them menus, took their drink orders and left. Len stared at the two woman across from him curiously. “How long have you known Barry?” he asked.

“We met about a week before he got his powers,” Felicity answered. “He came to Star to investigate some rumors. He was so sweet and cute. We became friends immediately.”

Thea snickered. “The dancing and the kissing might have helped that along.”

Felicity blushed quickly as Len’s eyes narrowed. “It’s all totally innocent,” she hurriedly said. “I mean, okay, so the kiss was good. Really good. Especially the nibbling bit... I mean, um, we’re not like that! Just a mistake! Completely platonic! And yes, there was the awkward non-date, which was super weird. We agreed we’re way too much alike to be a couple. We’re kinda just right for one another but still absolutely wrong for one another... and that sounds way worse out loud than it did in my head… ugghh!”

The waitress reappeared, saving Felicity from saying anything else. She gave them their drinks and took their food orders and left again. Mick grinned widely at the blonde. “You were saying?” he prompted.

“I’ll just shut up now,” Felicity groaned.

Thea took pity on her friend, turning to Len. “They’re just friends. They both have a problem with no brain-to-mouth filter, so it’s hilarious to get them together, but in truth, they’re more like siblings than anything. Barry has nothing but praise for you. He says you’re really good to him and you make him happy.”

“He told you that?” Len asked, pleased.

“I think we were the first ones he told,” Thea replied. “It was right after Labor Day and he called all excited and hopeful. He told us he was in love and he thought you might care for him, too. Since then he’s called every week to let us know what’s been going on.”

“I was so mad at O...um, Arrow for how he acted when everyone found out about you two,” Felicity told them. “I get it, to a point. Everyone wants to protect him. But they forget that Barry’s an adult who can make his own choices. I mean, he’s a superhero! He has powers. He also told us about the reactions from his family and team. I can’t believe they would act like that.”

“I can,” Thea grumbled. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. “Come on. His foster sister is the most selfish person I know. And believe me, I know selfish. And Snow? Judgmental isn’t a strong enough word for her. She was perfectly happy having a husband who almost destroyed the entire city, or locking people up without trial, but god forbid Barry date someone who steals.”

Len shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve done more than just steal,” he pointed out.

“So have we,” Felicity said quietly.


	18. Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len, Mick and Mark have lunch with Thea and Felicity.

“So,” Thea said, pushing aside the remains of her lasagna. “You still haven’t told us how you two got together. We know Barry’s side. What’s yours?”

Len chuckled softly. He was surprised by how relaxed he was with the two women. Even Mick and Mardon seemed to be having a good time. It was kind of nice to finally meet people who were on board with him and Barry, outside of his Rogues. “I’m sure you know how we met and became enemies.” Both women nodded. “Well, as much as I hated the Flash, I can’t deny he is very attractive in that suit. Part of me loved winding him up during our fights. Over time, I began enjoying the banter more than the heists.”

He sipped his wine and smiled faintly. “Then he saved my sister. Him and his team. My father was a bastard. He put a thermite bomb in her neck and blackmailed me into helping him on a job. Barry pretended to be a Rogue to help me while the others got the bomb out of Lisa. He was almost killed helping me. That’s when I knew I had feelings for him. 

Once I got back from the Legends and things settled down a bit, I began planning small jobs, just to get his attention. When it didn’t work, I got roaring drunk and texted him to complain. Barry took me home with him to sleep it off.”

Len looked at them and smiled softly. “Despite all the shit I put him through, he took me to his apartment. He took care of me. Put me to bed on his couch. He even left for work, trusting me in his place, alone. After that, we had lunch, texted a few times, then another small heist where we pretty much just teased and flirted.”

“It was pitiful,” Mick interrupted. “Red demanding he return some DVDs while Len kept making innuendos that went over the kid’s head. I was embarrassed for the both of them.”

Thea and Felicity snickered but motioned for Len to continue.

“Not much else to tell,” he said. “We kept talking. Got together for meals on occasion.”

“Food show,” Mick said with a grin.

“Oh god!” Thea laughed. “Barry told us about that! It was 43 minutes of the most incredible rant, ever! He was so mad that no one ever told him there were food shows! Dig was speechless by the time Barry got through!”

Felicity nodded her head. “He spent almost 10 minutes describing some sort of crab cake thing. Ollie threatened to shoot him when he started talking about ice cream.”

“Salmon cakes,” Len corrected. 

“Oh god! Those things were heaven in my mouth!”

Everyone jumped slightly as Barry appeared out of nowhere. He quickly leaned in and kissed Len before turning to the two women. “Just so you know, Ollie’s at the lab, looking for you two.”

Thea rolled her eyes as she stood and hugged Barry after he had hugged Felicity. “Of course he is. I’m surprised he didn’t come with you.”

Barry shook his head, sliding into Len’s lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I came straight from Keystone. I only know he’s there because Harry sent me a text telling me so. Smart idea leaving your cells at the hotel. He’s having trouble tracking you.”

Len nuzzled Barry’s neck. “How’d it go in Keystone?”

“Great,” Barry grinned. “The lab is state of the art and I’ll be working with a woman named Trina. She’s mostly a cyber-tracker, but she’s got some forensic background. I’ll start next week.”

Len hummed softly. “So... you kissed Felicity?” he asked casually.

Barry’s eyes got huge and his cheeks turned red. He shot a glare at the blonde. “You told him?!!” He turned back to Len quickly. “Just the once...”

“Twice,” Felicity corrected without thinking.

Barry groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes. “Not helping!”

Len chuckled and placed his mouth near Barry’s ear. “Gonna have to remind you who you belong to later,” he whispered.

Barry gave an involuntary moan and wiggled in his boyfriend’s lap. “Len! Not here,” he whispered before turning to the women. “So, Lisa wants to know if you two are coming for dinner.”

Thea turned to Mardon with a smile. “Will you be there?”

The Rogue glanced at Len and Barry. Barry chuckled and nodded while Len just shrugged his acceptance. “Looks like it,” he answered.

Felicity giggled and scooted her wheelchair back from the table. “Great! I’ve always wanted to meet Golden Glider!”

Barry stood up from Len’s lap and moved behind Felicity to take the handles of her chair. “You’re going to love her. And Hartley. He’s almost as good a hacker as you are. Expect him to try and weasel your secrets out of you.”

Mick leaned in toward Len as they followed the other four out of the restaurant. “Think we need to prepare for unexpected visitors?” he whispered.

Len nodded. “Send out a message. We’ll close Saints for the night and meet there. Home advantage. Have the bikes in the next alley, just in case.”

Mick nodded and pulled out his phone. He grinned as he pictured going up against the Star City vigilante. Bows and arrows should burn real nice.


	19. Bar Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tracks his girlfriend and sister to Saints and Sinners.

The moment Ollie stepped inside the bar Barry sped him into the back room and shut the door before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. “Disarm,” Barry demanded.

Ollie’s own eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?” he growled, using his most authoritative voice.

Barry rolled his eyes. A year ago he would probably have back down (if he had the courage to even challenge the archer in the first place). “You heard me, Ollie. I’m not letting you take a weapon into the bar.”

Ollie crossed his own arms. “I don’t go anywhere unarmed.”

“Then have a safe trip home,” Barry snapped. “Because you are NOT going out there with a weapon. No one else has one. Saints is a weapon-free zone. That’s one of the strictest rules here.”

Ollie snorted in disbelief. “You expect me to believe that those criminals are unarmed? Barry, some of them are metas! They don’t need weapons!”

Barry took in a deep breath. “Maybe they don’t, and yet it’s been almost two years since a fight broke out in this bar. Len’s reputation keeps the peace. Not to mention, you have a temper. You’ve also got a habit of rubbing people the wrong way, sometimes on purpose. So, either disarm or leave.”

The fury on Ollie’s face would have worried Barry if he hadn’t been expecting it. “My sister and girlfriend are out there! With your enemies!”

“They’ve been with Len, Mick and Mark for hours,” Barry snapped. “The worst thing that’s happened is that Thea got a little heartburn from lunch. I am sick to death of defending my boyfriend and friends from everyone!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t date criminals!” Ollie yelled.

Barry’s eye sparked with lightning before there was a sudden whirlwind, knocking Ollie slightly off-balance. He gasped as he spotted his knives, dagger, and small collapsible bow in Barry’s hands. “What the hell, Barry?!”

Barry opened the door and quickly handed everything off to Hartley, who was guarding the hallway. “You can have them back when you leave,” he said firmly.

Ollie stepped forward and grabbed Barry’s arm tightly. “What the hell happened to you? This isn’t the Barry I know! The Barry I know would never choose a criminal over his friends! He’s a hero! The Flash!”

“This is who I am!” Barry hissed, jerking free of the Arrow’s grip. “Who I am is the guy who believes people can change! That they can be more! Like believing a playboy turned vicious vigilante could stop killing and find a better way! That he could become someone worth looking up to! Believing that a man who was abused and shown nothing but hate and cruelty his entire life could become a good leader, someone who lived by a code!” 

Barry paused and sighed softly. “Who I am is someone who sees a man’s faults as well as his merits, and loves him wholeheartedly because of both. All my life I have struggled to find any kind of self-worth. I never believed I deserved my powers, or my friendships or even my family. Len makes me feel like I have worth. Like I’m important.” He looked at Ollie, a slight smile on his face. “Because to him, I am. He doesn’t see me as the Flash. He doesn’t see me as just a hero. To him, I’m simply Barry, the man he loves. With Len I can just be me. No pressures, no obligations. He loves me, Ollie. More importantly, he accepts me.”

“Of course I do,” Len said from the open doorway. He smirked as they turned to look at him. He pulled his hands from the pockets of his slacks and stepped forward, gripping Barry’s hips. “Be a hero. Be a CSI. Hell, Scarlet, be a dog walker for all I care. Just as long as you keep coming home to me, I don’t mind what your job is.”

Barry smiled tenderly and wrapped his arms around Len’s shoulders. “I love you,” he said softly.

Len reached up and traced Barry’s jaw with his thumb. “Love you, too, Scarlet.”

“You can’t seriously expect me to believe that he has no ulterior motives!” Ollie snapped, eyeing Len with distaste. “He’s a career criminal! He’s been stealing and killing longer than you’ve been alive!”

Len tensed and released Barry. “Scarlet, go visit with Shawna. She wants a rematch at darts.”

“Len,” Barry began worriedly.

“Go on,” Len said firmly. “I just plan on talking.”

Barry sighed and nodded before kissing Len’s cheek and leaving the room. Len waited until it was shut before turning toward the archer. “I’ll make this short,” he growled. “Barry is an adult. He can make his own decisions. He chooses to be with me, and I’m too selfish to turn him away. I love him. I’ll do my best to keep him safe. Hell, I’d marry him if I thought he wanted it. Most of his family and friends have reacted badly to this.” 

Len let out a huff. “I understand, I really do. I’m not the kind of guy one brings home to meet the parents. It’s been pointed out several times that I’m twice his age, a criminal and no good. All things I already knew. But Barry…” he paused and looked away self-consciously, “he believes in me.” Len continued in a lower voice. “He makes me want to be more.”

He squared his shoulders and looked at the vigilante steadily. “I’m sick and tired of his friends turning their back on him because of me. His own co-workers, men who swore to protect and serve this city, attacked him. The only people in his life who have given him any support whatsoever are Wells, his daughter, Barry’s foster brother, Thea and Felicity. The only other people on our side are my crew. The very people Barry has fought and imprisoned have been better friends to him than the people who claim to love him. So, tell me, Mr. Queen, which are you? Faithless friend or supportive foe?”

Ollie stared at the thief for a long moment. He had spent years learning how to read people, and it was something he was quite good at. Snart was harder to read than most, and he suspected that it was only the man’s willingness to let himself be read that made it possible. He couldn’t deny what he saw, though.

“If you ever hurt him,” Ollie said quietly, “there is no place on Earth you can hide,” he warned. “But as long as you keep making him happy, I can agree to a truce.”

Len stared at Ollie for a couple of seconds before nodding. “I can live with that. Just so you know, though, if you ever grab him like that again, I’ll ice your ass into next week.”

Ollie stared at Len for a moment before nodding. “Okay.”


	20. Cookies and Darning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry visits the Rogues after a failed heist.

Barry shifted his grip in the large plastic container he was carrying and knocked on the door of the safe house. A couple of seconds passed before it opened and Mick glared out at him. Barry pouted and held up the container. “I brought brownies, fudge and cookies.”

Mick rolled his eyes and stepped back to let him in. Barry grimaced as he looked at the morose group lounging around. Mardon was holding an ice pack to his ribs. Lisa was muttering under her breath as she tried in vain to repair the tear in her favorite jacket. Hartley was bent over his gloves, repairing the damage from Barry tossing lightning at him. Only Len, who was leaning against the kitchen doorway, beer in hand, seemed happy to see him.

“Brave,” Mardon muttered, glaring at Barry.

The speedster snorted and placed the container on the table. “I told you I wasn’t going to go easy on you just because I consider you friends.”

“Some friend,” Mick growled, ripping back the lid and snatching out a couple of brownies. 

Barry sat down beside Lisa and took the jacket from her. He removed the uneven stitches she had made and began placing tiny, evenly spaced ones of his own. In seconds the jacket looked almost as good as new. “Be honest,” Barry teased. “If you guys had gotten away with the loot, would you feel guilty?”

“Why would we feel guilty?” Mardon demanded. “We’re thieves!”

“Exactly Scarlet’s point,” Len drawled, moving over to the couch and bending to place a kiss on Barry’s head. “He won this time. Next time, who knows?”

“I want the recipe,” Mick interrupted, mouth full of chocolaty goodness.

“It’s Gordon Ramsey’s,” Barry admitted. “The fudge and cookies are my mom’s.”

Lisa looked up from inspecting her jacket. “You can sew?”

Barry nodded. “My mom was a quilter. She began teaching me when I was five. I’m not as good as she was, but I can sew and darn and even knit a little.”

Lisa jumped up and walked down the hallway. Len slipped over the back of the couch and stole her seat, pulling Barry against his chest. “How did things go after the museum?”

Barry shrugged, nestling into Len’s embrace. “They seemed stunned that I actually fought you guys. Even more shocked that I didn’t let you win. Joe definitely wasn’t happy you guys escaped, but Harry pointed out that you usually did, even before we got together.”

Lisa walked back into the room with a wicker basket. She dropped it on Barry’s lap and quirked an eyebrow in a demanding sort of way. Barry lifted the lid, curious about the contents, only to start laughing uproariously. Socks, leggings, even a sweater or two were stuffed inside, along with several spools of different colored thread.

“There’s more when you finish those,” she said firmly. “Get to darning, fleetfoot.”

Mick stood, three pieces of fudge in one hand and two cookies in the other. “Want the fudge recipe, too,” he grumbled as he headed to the kitchen. “Making chicken kiev. You staying?”

Barry nodded absently as he threaded a needle and picked out a pair of tights. “Of course.”

Len sipped his beer as he looked around the room. Hartley was finishing his repairs while humming under his breath. Mardon had put up his feet and turned on the sports channel. Lisa was curled up on Barry’s other side, watching him darn and asking how he got his stitches so small. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realized how cozy this was. 

He had been very worried, in the beginning, about how his Rogues would react when they discovered he was dating the Flash, but somehow, Barry had wormed his way into their affections. Barry had took Shawna to lunch one day and they spent several hours talking. Len didn’t know what was said, since neither of them would share that, but at the end of the lunch they had formed a tentative truce that slowly became a genuine friendship.

Barry and Roy discovered they had a mutual love of Doctor Who, which led to biweekly marathons, loud arguments over best/worst doctor and a trip to some convention called Gallifrey One in Los Angeles. They even dragged Hartley along, and managed to get a photo of him literally drooling over Christopher Eccleston.

Mardon held out longer than most. While he kept his word about not attacking, he refused to spend more than a minute around Barry for the longest time. Then, suddenly, out of the blue, the two men were hesitant friends. They even texted on occasion. It was Hartley who told Len and Lisa what happened after getting the story from Mardon. Apparently, Mardon woke up one night and found Barry crouched in a dark corner of the safe house, shaking and pale from a nightmare. That was when Mardon realized that maybe Barry’s life wasn’t all roses and sunshine. 

He coaxed Barry into the kitchen and made them both coffee, then listened while Barry spilled everything. His mother’s murder. The discord between Barry and his team. Eobard Thawne’s betrayal. Then Mardon had told Barry all about his abusive parents, how he had felt when he lost his brother, and the absolute hate he felt for not only West, but the world in general. Barry and Mardon were never going to be best friends, but they had found some common ground and had a better understanding of one another now. 

Even after a failed heist, the Rogues didn’t seem to harbor a grudge. They might be miffed, but they still accepted him as part of their world. Maybe that was Barry’s true superpower. He got under your skin, made you care about him. There was just something so genuine and innocent about the speedster. That’s why he was such crap at hiding his identity. He had no talent for lying or deception. 

Len leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Barry’s neck. Barry turned and grinned at him before returning to his task. Len relaxed against the arm of the sofa, more content that he had ever been before. Soon, Barry would be moving in and Len was looking forward to having Barry with him every night and every morning.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wrap this story up.

Len threaded his fingers through Barry’s hair and tugged gently to tilt his head back so he could nip and kiss along Barry’s neck. “What do you want?” he asked between kisses. 

Barry moaned and his hands twisted in Len’s sweater. “Wanna ride you,” he gasped out.

Len groaned and pulled back to whip his sweater off. Barry’s fingers made short work of the button and zipped on his pants. He stood up from the bed and shoved them down, along with his boxers, before grabbing Barry’s pants and tugging them off. He moved between Barry’s legs and reached for the bottle of lube to begin preparing him.

Sometimes he still had a hard time wrapping his head around everything that had happened in the last two years. When he first began pursuing Barry, he had a vague plan. A slow burn, of sorts. He wanted Barry and had set out to seduce him in slow measures. He never kidded himself into thinking it could ever be more than sex for Barry.

However, the closer they got, the more they discovered about one another, the more he wanted. It got harder and harder to tell himself he would be content with whatever Barry was willing to give him. He had believed that if he ever managed to pull this plan off, he would enjoy every second afforded him, because there was absolutely no universe, no timeline, where Barry would ever love someone like him. He had believed that it would just be a physical, clandestine affair. Probably the greatest sex in his life, but just sex, nonetheless. He never expected Barry to love him back. 

But then he did. Barry loved him. Barry chose him. Over everyone else, Barry chose him. He was willing to do whatever it took for them to be together. Once he realized how dedicated Barry was to this, Len felt the same way. He found it easy to make changes he never could have made before. He pulled back on the heists and began working with the Flash more than against him. While nowhere near as lucrative, it was shockingly more satisfying.

The Rogues soon found that they also enjoyed playing hero. Less chance of ending up in prison, but they still got the adrenaline rush of a good fight. Hartley filed a copyright for each of their personas and began marketing them, giving everyone a steady source of income, so stealing wasn’t strictly necessary anymore. It still tickled Mick whenever he saw someone wearing a Weather Wizard shirt or a kid playing with a Captain Cold doll. Oh, he still pulled heists on occasion, but only for the thrill of fighting with Scarlet. There was never any real danger to those encounters. Most days, he fought by his lover’s side. 

It took almost a year for Barry’s family to come around. Wally was a big help in that. When he got his powers he refused to let Joe or Iris have anything to do with his training until they made peace with Barry. Their first family dinner was a near disaster, since Barry (stubborn as always) refused to come without Len. These days Joe and Iris were still a bit cold toward Len, but they were polite, at least. 

Of course, they didn’t come around too much nowadays, not with Mardon and Mick being involved with the team on a regular basis. Cisco and Barry had mended their break right after Barry moved in with Len. Those two had too close a friendship for them to remain at odds for too long. Before long Cisco had discovered Mardon was a fairly good engineer, himself, and the two men could often be found tinkering with Cisco’s inventions.

As for Mick’s interest in the lab, well, it’s safe to say no one was expecting to walk into one of the storage rooms and find him and Wells mostly naked and indulging in some post-coital kissing. Jesse, in particular, spent a couple of days alternately begging Caitlin to develop ‘eye bleach’ and teasingly calling Mick ‘Mom’.

Caitlin thawed a lot once she and the new CCPD CSI, Julian Albert, began dating. Len guessed that being in love herself made it easier for her to accept Barry being in love. Hartley and Cisco still snapped at one another, but having him around enabled Cisco to take time off on occasion, leaving comm duty to the meta. The next thing Len knew, Cisco was a regular at family dinners, shyly courting Lisa, who was loving every minute of it.

Len finished preparing Barry and moved up on the bed, his back against the headboard. Barry was soon astride his hips, reaching back to guide Len to his entrance. That first breach was as exquisite as always. Slowly Barry slid down his shaft, pausing once he was fully seated.

Their lips met in a gentle, languid kiss. Len grinned against Barry’s lips. “Husband,” he whispered.

Barry’s eyes shone with happiness. “Husband,” he whispered back. 

Len reached across his chest and grabbed Barry’s left hand in his, threading their fingers together so their rings rested side-by-side. “God, I love you so much,” he said tenderly.

“I love you, too, Len Allen,” Barry told him before lifting a few inches and sinking back down. 

Len moaned and gripped Barry’s hip tightly with his right hand. He knew there would be a mark later, though it would fade within minutes. He wasn’t sure how this wonderful life became his, but damn if he wasn’t going to hold onto it as tightly as only a world class thief could.


End file.
